The sons of Cybertron
by crumbleb
Summary: Justicewar et Phantomwar sont deux frères issus des bas-fonds de Metroplex. Mais ils vont se retrouver plongé au coeur de la guerre, là où, mensonges, trahisons, morts et pouvoirs ancestraux co-habitent. Parviendront-ils à survivre à cette guerre tout en restant aussi unis comme depuis toujours ? Ou bien seront-ils déchirés par les deux camps qui s'opposent ? Noté T voir M, G1/IDW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un pas. Puis un second. Il lança une nouvelle fois sa toute petite jambe en avant, effectuant un troisième pas. Il sourit, tout fière de lui, puis il babilla joyeusement en lançant une nouvelle fois sa jambe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Justice ?

Il se tourna vers un bot gris clair, un peu plus grand que lui, qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de leur petite chambre qu'il partageait. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers lui en gazouillant de joie et en trottinant, trébuchant de temps en temps. Il parvint à s'accrocher à la taille de son frère et à poser sa tête contre son ventre. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front gris d'étincelant.

-Oh, Justice, tu commences à prendre ta couleur.

Il frotta doucement le sommet de la tête de son petit frère où un trait bleu ciel venait barrer le gris de son casque. Il remarqua aussi que d'autres traits de cette couleur là apparaissaient à divers endroit sur le métal de l'étincelant, et notamment sur sa visière qui laissait transparaître ses optiques bleues. Le gris du métal de l'étincelant, typique à cet âge, devenait aussi blanc sur son torse, ses avant-bras et ses tibias.

-Il faut qu'on aille montrer à maman que tu marches comme un grand maintenant !

Il entraîna son frère par la main vers la cuisine où attendait leur mère...

* * *

-Phantom, c'est bon arrête. Tu leur as fait assez mal.

Il tira en arrière son frère qui n'était pas près d'arrêter d'en découdre avec ses adversaires.

-Phantom.

Le bot gris clair tourna ses optiques bleues vers son petit frère.

-Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas bien compris le message de la dernière fois.

Il leva son poing en jetant un regard de défi aux trois autres bots de leur âge, c'est à dire juste sortie de la phase d'étincelant. Des enfants seulement.

-Viens, on doit rentrer et tes bêtises vont nous mettre en retard.

Il tira une nouvelle fois son frère par le bras qui, cette fois-ci, le suivit en jetant une dernière malédiction aux trois jeunes au sol.

-Phantom, maman n'aimerait pas que tu dises ça. le réprimanda son cadet.

-Maman le dit des fois, puis elle n'est pas là. Tu n'irais quand même pas lui dire ? lui répondit l'intéressé en lui tirant la langue.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de taper les autres à ce point. La violence ne résout rien tu sais...

-Ecoutes Justice, je suis ton grand-frère, et en tant que grand-frère c'est moi qui doit te protéger ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'embêter comme ça ou de t'insulter.

Justice détourna le regard en prenant une mine triste.

-Ehhhh petit frère, je ne disais pas ça pour que tu sois triste.

-Je sais, c'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre tous seul tu sais...

-Je sais. Mais si tu savais le faire, à quoi je servirais moi ?

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, il le serra contre lui, déclenchant un grand sourire à son frère.

-Je sais pas trop ce que je ferais sans toi, Phantomwar.

-Ni moi, Justicewar.

* * *

Le claquement sourd qu'il entendit depuis son lit lui fit ouvrir ses optiques somnolentes. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il entendit le bruit de pas de son frère qui rentrait dans la chambre. Ce dernier ferma la porte et vint dans le lit, se blottir contre son cadet, dans leur grand lit improvisé. Comme leurs deux lits étaient assez petits, ils les avaient rapproché pour en former un plus grand, et quand ils faisaient froid la nuit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient chaud. Justicewar passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son frère, légèrement égratignée. Phantomwar lui adressa un pâle sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus jeune mais il ne dit rien. Il _avait l'habitude_. Ils _avaient tous les deux l'habitude_. Le plus jeune des deux posa sa tête contre le coup du plus âgé, pendant que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de lui, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux l'y envoyer ?! Il ne tiendra pas deux secondes là bas !

Il s'était levé pour dominer son père qui avait fait de même à l'autre bout de la table, ainsi ils se retrouvaient en face à face, à la même hauteur. La tension était palpable entre les deux et Justice rentra sa tête entre ses épaules pendant que sa mère lisait un datapad qui montrait quelques signes de vieillissement, notamment un écran d'une couleur un peu délavée.

-Raison de plus pour qu'il aille avec toi s'entraîner.

-Mais laisse le poursuivre ses études ! Il est assez intelligent pour s'en sortir. Puis avec les nouvelles bourses il ne vous coûtera rien ! reprit Phantomwar, la mâchoire serrée dans la colère.

Justice ferma brièvement ses optiques avant de les ouvrir. Son père se rassit en finissant son cube d'energon.

-Il en est hors de question. Nous avons besoin d'argent et depuis qu'ils ont licencié la moitié des secrétaires, dont ta mère, on a besoin d'argent. Et l'argent ça ne tombe pas du ciel. grogna se dernier en jetant un regard à sa femme toujours absorbée dans la lecture de son datapad.

Leur mère avait été licenciée juste avant la naissance de Justice, quand Phantom n'était encore qu'un petit étincelant. Dès lors, seul leur père travaillait.

-Je me trouverais un petit boulot papa, mais laisse Justice continuer ses études. lui répondit son fils en s'asseyant aussi.

-Hors de question. Puis la seule chose qu'il fera en sortant de ses "études" c'est se retrouvait à faire le minion pour un de ces aristos !

Phantom se rembrunit en grognant et Justice releva la tête vers son père.

-Demain tu emmèneras ton frère avec toi.

Phantomwar se leva en soupirant puis il partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Justicewar se leva aussitôt et le suivit. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se posa sur leur lit en regardant son frère, un peu inquiet.

-Phantom...

Ce dernier se tourna vers le mur le plus proche et lui infligea un coup de poing puissant, y laissant la trace de sa main. Il souffla en allant s'asseoir à côté du bot gris, blanc et bleu.

-Justice, là bas ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Son frère lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Merci grand frère mais papa n'a pas tord. Les temps sont dures et que tu ais un second boulot ça va te détruire. Et ça je ne l'accepterais pas !

-Tu serais bien capable de me traîner partout dans Metroplex en me tirant par le récepteur audio pour m'en empêcher.

Le cadet gloussa se qui fit sourire l'aîné.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tord. Puis tu sais, une fois qu'on aura assez d'argent, je pourrais reprendre des études et toi aussi si tu veux.

-Oh tu sais Justice, ce n'est pas trop mon truc ça, mais oui c'est sûr que dès qu'on aura une situation financièrement stable tous les deux, on partira d'ici. Je te le promets.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans l'une de leurs étreintes fraternelles habituelles.

-Par contre ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est la manière dont il t'a parlé. Il n'a pas à te traiter de "minion" ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. La prochain fois qu'il le refait, je le défonce.

-Phantom, tu t'entends parler ?

-Désolé Justice mais...j'en ai marre qu'il se comporte comme ça avec toi. Surtout l'autre qui ne dit rien...

Depuis longtemps ils avaient arrêté de l'appeler maman. C'était seulement quand elle leur adressait la parole, ce qui était rare, qu'ils la nommaient maman. Ils se demandaient même si elle discutait avec leur père quelque fois. Puis elle passait ses journée à traîner dans leur petit appartement à faire le ménage de temps en temps, qui était ni fait ni à faire et que Justice refaisait toujours après elle, très soucieux de la propreté. Ils l'avaient entre aperçut de temps en temps dans d'autres parties de l'immeuble qu'ils habitaient quand ils rentraient tôt tous les deux. Depuis le temps, elle avait dû se trouver un amant.

-Grand-frère ?

-Hum ?

-Merci.

-De rien, dors maintenant.

-D'accord.

Phantom entendit on frère baillé avant qu'il ne se cale contre lui et qu'il s'endorme. Il contempla la ville endormie par la baie vitrée qui occupait le petit mur juste en face de leur lit. Il soupira, bailla puis s'endormit à son tour profondément contre Justice.

* * *

Il s'affala dans la poussière au moins pour la millième fois de la journée. En faite il ne savait pas trop parce qu'à partir de cinq cent il avait arrêté de compter.

-Allez, debout Justice !

Il grogna en se relevant à l'ordre de l'entraîneur. Il fit un bond sur le côté juste avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte sur sa joue.

 _Celui là, je l'ai échappé de peu !_

Il roula au sol pour éviter une série de coup de poing et de pied avant de se rebeller et de répliquer.

-Très bien Justice ! Tu t'améliores !

Il laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage quand il immobilisa son adversaire au sol. Il compta jusqu'à cinq puis il le relâcha et l'aida à se relever. Il s'épousseta avant de rejoindre son frère, assit sur une caisse à l'ombre, en train de se restaurer.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui. Merci.

Il prit le cube d'energon que lui tendait son frère avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

-C'était super Juju, tu t'améliores !

-C'est sûr, continues comme ça et tu réussiras à mettre par terre ton frère en moins de deux.

-Merci, mais faut pas exagérer Speedblade !

Le bot orange et bleu qui venait juste de débarquer lui fit un clin d'oeil en s'asseyant juste à côté de son aîné.

-Alors, vous êtes partant pour faire la fête ce soir ?

-Je sais pas trop... commença Geek.

-Oh, ça pourrait être sympa !

Justice se tourna vers son frère, prenant une mine de cyber renard battu.

-Steeuuuplait Geek !

Le bot gris clair soupira en capitulant.

-Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps, compris ?

-Youpi !

Le jeune mech fit des petits bonds sur place tout excité.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'il y en a un qui est en forme aujourd'hui ! Justice, sur le terrain d'entraînement tout de suite !

Le mec se pencha en avant en soupirant.

-C'est pas juste...

* * *

Il recompta attentivement tous l'argent qui se trouvait sur son compte, fronçant ses sourcils par moment.

-Phantom tu fais quoi ?

Son frère se pencha juste par dessus son épaule.

-Rien.

Il ferma aussitôt le datapad, faisant hausser un des sourcils de son frère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas frérot, c'est rien de spéciale. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'on soit en retard pour la fête.

-Oui, tu as raison !

Il sourit à son cadet quand celui-ci afficha un énorme et éclatant sourire.

-On va trop s'amuser ! En plus pour une fois qu'on peut faire la fête à fond !

Son spark se serra légèrement quand il vit le jeune mech sautillait sur place. Dans deux jours Justice rentrerait dans l'arène et cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas pour l'entraînement... Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la fête entre gladiateurs avant que leurs parents ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Arrivés là bas, Speedblade vint les rejoindre, les traînant par le bras jusqu'à une grande table improvisée ou d'autres de leurs confrères étaient attablés et avaient déjà commencé à profiter de la soirée. L'un d'eux, voyant arriver les frères, leva sa choppe d'energon de très haute qualité, un alcool mélangeant energon et huile à ne pas confondre avec l'energon de haute qualité qui n'est autre qu'un energon de meilleur qualité, et clama haut et fort :

-Et bah ! On allait pas tarder à mourir en vous attendant !

-En tout cas vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour faire passer le temps... répliqua Phantomwar en s'asseyant à côté du bot.

Son frère le rejoignit ainsi que Speedblade et ils commencèrent à entamer leur petite soirée.

* * *

Il marchait légèrement de travers dans les couloirs de la partie privée réservée aux gladiateurs de l'arène. Non, pas _légèrement_ , il titubait et manquait parfois de trébucher par terre. Il se stoppa au bout d'un moment et s'appuya contre un mur en soufflant comme s'il avait passé une semaine toute entière à s'entraîner jour et nuit. Des rires parvinrent à ses audios et il cligna des optiques en se frottant les tempes.

 _J'aurais peut être pas dû boire autant d'energon de très haute qualité, je suis en train de délirer..._

Il continua de faire quelques pas et les rires parvinrent plus audibles. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait bien avoir abusé d'alcool mais il n'entendait pas encore des voix imaginaires. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, se cachant à l'angle d'un mur. Deux mechs étaient en train de rire, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à un petit croisement à peine éclairé par une douce lumière orange. Le plus grand des deux étaient en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'audio de l'autre ce qui le faisait pouffer. Le mech qui contemplait la scène haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de dérangeant pour lui que deux mechs s'aiment. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il surprit des échanges entre les deux.

-C'était bien cette petite soirée. commença le bot qui pouffait en levant sa tête vers son partenaire.

-Oui c'est sûr, surtout qu'on est tranquille, là, tous les deux. poursuivit le second.

-Oui.

Un petit silence ce fit puis le plus petit des deux repris :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Justice.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux sous les optiques, d'abord passives, puis qui s'ouvrirent en grand du spectateur.

 _Justice._

Ce seul nom avait suffit à chasser toutes brumes d'alcool qui lui brouillaient, à peine quelques minutes avant, l'esprit.

-Viens.

Le jeune mech suivit son compagnon qui l'entraîna dans l'un des couloirs du petit carrefour. Aussitôt, il les suivit. Les deux mechs entrèrent dans une salle et l'autre se cala contre la porte, collant son récepteur auditif contre la porte, près à agir au moindre bruit suspect.

* * *

Il se tourna vers Speedblade qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire et vint se coller contre lui, échangeant un rapide baiser avec le mech orange et bleu. Ce dernier passa une main sur les joues réchauffées par l'alcool du bot.

-Justice tu sais...

-Hum ?

-On pourrait, enfin tu vois quoi.

-Euhh...non.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son amant. Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire gêné, baisant les optiques au sol avant de les relever vers lui.

-Passer à l'étape supérieur.

-Oh euh.

Justice s'empourpra.

-Je sais pas trop...

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

-Tu vas voir, ça va être bien Justice.

Speedblade lui lança un regard amoureux mais Justice recula légèrement.

-Ecoutes...je...c'est pas contre toi mais je me sens pas prêt de le faire tu vois. Puis on va pas le faire ici non ? On a qu'à attendre et on pourra le faire un autre jour, ailleurs tranquillement...

-Mais pourquoi attendre ? On s'aime tous les deux non ?

Le mech venait de reprendre les poignets du plus petit en souriant.

-Speed arrêtes.

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais l'autre le retint.

-S'il te plait Speed !

Justice sentait la panique monter dans son spark à mesure que l'autre le dévorait du regard.

-Speed...

-Speed lâche le !

Le gladiateur se stoppa, adressant un regard embrouillé par l'alcool au bot qui venait juste de faire irruption.

-Phantom mêl...

Il fut coupé net quand l'aîné tira son frère en arrière le mettant derrière lui pour le protéger.

-On s'en va Justice.

L'intéressé ne protesta pas et le suivit sans broncher.

* * *

-Grand frère on fait quoi ?

Il tourna sa tête vers les optiques inquiètes de son frère. Les feux qui s'élevaient de la ville en proie à la guerre civile dessinés des ombres rouges sur l'armure du bot.

-On se dépêche de rejoindre le transporteur et on part vers Iacon. Là bas on sera en sécurité d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et esquissa un pâle sourire.

-Allez viens, la pluie a cessé.

* * *

-Désignation complète et lieu de provenance.

-Euh...

-Désignation et lieu de provenance. répéta inlassablement le bot.

-Justicewar et je viens de Metroplex.

-Bien au suivant.

Il se dépêcha de laisser sa place au suivant, avant d'aller rejoindre son frère.

-Tu es prêt ?

Justice hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait hâte de savoir dans quelle unité il allait pouvoir être affecté. Oh, rien de trop extraordinaire. Il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds sur un champ de bataille ou qu'il ne verrait plus jamais quelqu'un mourir sous ses optiques. Il frissonna à cette dernière pensée en fermant les optiques.

-Justice, arrête d'y penser.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

Il souffla pour évacuer le stress qui commençait à l'envahir.

 _Hey, ça va bien se passer mon grand ! Relax c'est pas la mort non plus._

Il suivit son frère qui l'entraîna dans les couloirs de la base Autobot de Iacon jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un gigantesque terrain d'entraînement où plusieurs groupes de bots s'étaient formés et dispatchés sur le terrain.

-Tu as décidé d'aller où ?

-Je pense quelque chose d'assez technique ou un truc du genre...

-Ok. Je vais rejoindre les autres.

Son frère le laissa après lui avoir pressé l'épaule en signe de bonne chance. Justice se retrouva seul à regarder les autres puis il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança. Aussitôt il se fit agresser par deux bots.

-Hey petit, ça te dis de venir chez les Wreckers ? commença le premier, un bot costaud et de couleur verte.

-Bulky, l'agresse pas non plus.

-Ah ouais désolé Jacky.

-Euh...merci c'est gentil mais je cherche plutôt les membres de la section de support et...

-"Les membres" ?

Ils éclatèrent aussitôt de rire.

-Là bas petit. Là où il y a le mech seul. Le rouge et blanc.

Il suivit les indications des deux Wreckers, qui ne cessaient de rire, et il parvint à la hauteur d'un mech avec le torse, les avants bras et les cuisses blanches, le reste de son corps était rouge sauf son casque qui, lui, était noir. Il jeta un regard interloqué au jeune mech qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Si tu cherches la Garde d'élite, ils sont tout au fond, au bord des gradins.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en regardant la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer mais comme il ne voyait toujours pas le jeune partir, il tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Tu ne cherches pas la Garde d'élite ?

Justice lui répondit par un non de la tête, souriant, et se balançant sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

-Euh...

Les autres groupes commençaient à quitter la salle et, au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus qu'eux.

-Les autres sont déjà partis tu sais. commença-t-il.

-Je sais. lui répondit le plus jeune sans se départir de son sourire.

-Et bien il semblerait que nous ayons une toute nouvelle recrue, Perceptor.

Il se retournèrent vers un Autobot blanc et noir qui possèdait une paire de portières dans le dos.

-Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Justicewar, c'est bien ça ?, je m'appelle Prowl et ce grand monsieur qui n'est pas très bavard est Perceptor. Enfin sur le coup il n'est pas très bavard, il s'est encore disputé à propos de son langage avec quelqu'un encore ce matin, et comme d'habitude je dois faire la police...

-En même temps, tu ne t'en plains pas. Tu adores même ça. grogna l'intéressé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, sinon il est plutôt jovial. En temps normal bien sûr. Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour non ?

-Ah ouais. Salut Justicewar et bienvenue dans la magnifique team des penseurs. lança le bot sans ironie.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Justice, tous le monde m'appelle comme ça. leur répondit le jeune mech en souriant.

Prowl lui rendit son sourire et lui frotta amicalement le haut de son casque.

-En tout cas, tu as fais le bon choix Justice. On va te présenter les lieux que nous utilisons pour travailler.

-D'accord.

Il suivit Prowl et Perceptor, toute trace de stress et d'hésitation envolée. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé sa place ici, chez les Autobots, avec son frère.

* * *

Et oui Justice est gay x) mais j'ai envie de dire, et alors ? :p Puis franchement vu que y a seulement que 0,5 % de la population cybertronienne qui est composée de fembot, le dites pas que sur les 99,5 % de mechs il y a pas des gays x)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2**

 **Enjoy ;) !**

 **L'OC Phantomwar ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

-Et ici c'est le poste de communication qui permet de guider les équipes lors de missions importantes ou d'autres genres de missions, mais tu verras ça plus tard. conclut Prowl en agitant sa main.

-C'est chouette ici.

Le jeune mech tricolore s'assit sur un des sièges qui reposait devant un ordinateur.

-Non pas là, c'est ma place ça. lança Perceptor en s'asseyant immédiatement sur le siège une fois que Justice se leva.

-Euh ok.

Il cligna des optiques en regardant bizarrement Perceptor.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a l'air un peu rustre comme ça, mais c'est un très gentil garçon.

L'Autobot lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bon c'est pas tous mais nous avons une réunion Justice. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, en attendant tu n'as qu'à rester ici pour...explorer ton nouveau milieu de travail. Cela te conviens ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

-Bien alors à tout à l'heure.

Les deux mechs partirent en laissant Justice tous seul dans la pièce. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, le jeune mech se leva en soupirant.

-Bon, y a du ménage à faire ici.

Il jeta un regard noir aux piles de datapads en désordres rangées dans un placard ouvert à plusieurs étages.

* * *

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé Justi...

Le bot blanc et noir se stoppa net en entrant dans la pièce, les optiques écarquillées de stupéfaction. Perceptor le buta en entrant à son tour.

-Et Prowl pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là comme ça ? Tu risques d'attraper facilement la rouille et crois moi, jusqu'à ce jour nous n'avons encore découvert aucun remède contre ell...

Il stoppa son débit de savoirs et s'immobilisa à son tour, bouche bée.

-A vous êtes rentrés !

Justice les rejoignit en souriant, les mains dans le dos.

-Ouaw. Justice... commença Prowl.

-T'as fais comment pour... poursuivit Perceptor

-Tout nettoyer ? On appelle ça le ménage. En tout cas j'ai eu un mal fou à enlever toute la couche de poussière qu'il y avait ici, moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait jamais autant avoir de poussière dans un seul endroit !, j'ai aussi rangé tous les datapads par ordre alphabétique et utilisation. Je suis aussi aller faire un tour dans ton bureau Prowl qui est juste à côté, et j'ai tous rangé comme c'est indiqué sur une petite note accroché au bureau, j'ai aussi fait rapidement la poussière mais c'était assez propre.

-Et bien je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Prowl, on a trouvé plus maniaque que toi, on dirait. le chariat Perceptor en rejoignant le jeune mech.

* * *

Le vent soulevait le sable et la poussière du sol, diminuant le champ visuel des deux combattants.

 _Je déteste la poussière..._

Il se rappelait trait pour trait son adversaire, un mech de moyenne taille rouge avec des étranges dessins oranges peints un peu partout sur lui. Il avait des optiques jaunes et un sourire en coin, près à en découdre avec lui. Sauf que lui n'en avait pas dû tout l'envie. Il se retenait même de s'évanouir, tellement le stress et la foule en délire l'oppressait.

 _Mais comment ils peuvent aimer ça ?_

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà l'autre lui fonçait dessus. Il se rappelait avoir esquivé les premiers coups, puis il avait continué d'esquiver. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Il chercha des optiques le gris lunaire familier qu'il trouva à l'entrée de l'arène. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu l'encourager, mais il avait trop peur. Pendant ce petit moment d'inattention son adversaire c'était approché beaucoup plus près et il avait faillit le transpercer. Il avait alors sentit son sang battre à ses temps et son spark s'emballait. L'autre avait fini par l'agglutiner dans un coin de l'arène. Au moment où il allait abattre son épée sur le jeune mech ce dernier avait levé son épée vers le haut. Il s'attendait à sentir une brûlure atroce, à hurler, à sentir la vie quitter petit à petit son corps. Mais rien. Il avait donc ouvert ses optiques qu'il avait fermé par réflexe. L'autre avait les optiques écarquillées d'incompréhension. Il avait approché ses mains de la lame qui transperçait son spark avant de toussoter et qu'un filet de sang ne coule le long de sa bouche. Lui, il était resté là à regarder la vie quitter les optiques du mech avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent pour de bon, trop terrifié pour bouger. Pourtant au loin son frère l'appelait.

-Justice !

Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

-Justice ! Bon sang, réveilles toi !

L'arène, le sable, la foule, le mech, tous ce mirent à tourner autour de lui puis il réveilla dans son lit en pleurant et en haletant, son frère penché au dessus de lui, le regardant avec des optiques inquiètes.

-Justice...

Il ne s'arrêta pas de trembler en continuant de pleurer et son frère l'entoura de ses bras. Il se serra contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Je suis là Justice. C'est finit.

Il lui frotta son dos en le berçant, tentant de le calmer. Il finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, comme depuis toujours.

* * *

-Après quand tu appuis sur ce bouton, tu peux communiquer automatiquement avec qui tu veux, suffit juste d'entrer les bonnes données.

-Ok. Et ce bouton là ?

-Lui ? C'est pour que l'ordinateur affiche les pages de hackages.

-Ok. En somme c'est simple. J'essaye quand ?

-Oh, oh, on se calme Justice. Pour le moment tu n'es qu'observateur, tu n'as pas encore, techniquement, les qualifications requises pour ce poste. Mais tu vas les apprendre.

Il tourna sa tête vers le jeune mech qui lui fit un regard de cyber renard battu.

-Oh Justice...ne fait pas ça.

-S'il te plait Perceptor !

Il cligna des optiques en approchant son visage de celui du bot.

-Ahhhhh. Bon d'accord, mais plus tard, ok ?

-Youpi !

Il soupira en secouant la tête, amusé, quand le bot tricolore se mit à sautiller sur place.

-On s'amuse bien ici on dirait ?

-Bonjour Prowl. lança Justice en sautillant vers lui. Je suis prêt !

Il attrapa au passage un datapad.

-Bon la réunion va bientôt commencer. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir Perceptor ?

-Humm. Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois on me fait sortir de la pièce. Je comprends pas moi, je parle normalement, bon j'ajoute parfois des connaissances, mais c'est pas une raison pour...

Prowl attrapa le poignet de Justicewar et ils fuirent ensemble les jérémiades du mech. Une fois ors de la pièce, l'Autobot noir et blanc soupira.

-Il est gentil mais un peu lourd des fois.

-Oh, moi je trouves ça super enrichissant quant il parle !

-Tu verras quand tu auras passé beaucoup de temps à côté de lui. Arrêtes toi, c'est juste là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une large salle où plusieurs bots étaient installés autour d'une grande table.

-Et moi je vous dis qu'on devrait attaquer maintenant !

-Et tant qu'à faire on leur ouvre en grand les portes de Iacon !

-Et bien à ce que je vois, Ultra Magnus, Springer, vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer ! lança Prowl, coupant la discussion animée entre les mechs de la table.

Il s'assit sur un siège libre et Justice alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, timidement, pendant que toutes les têtes se penchaient en avant pour regarder le petit nouveau.

-Salut...lança-t-il timidement en s'enfonçant un peu dans son siège.

-Voilà Justicewar. Justicewar, je te présente les membres du Conseil.

-Vous l'avez arraché aux bras de sa mère ou quoi ? lança un bot vert avec un cigare dans la bouche.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très jeune. approuva le mech bleu et rouge qui se trouvait à côté de lui, celui que Prowl avait désigné comme étant Ultra Magnus.

-Dis moi, ils ne t'ont menacé pour que tu les rejoignes ? lui demanda un bot géant bleu et blanc.

-Euh...non, non pas du tout. lui répondit le jeune mech désemparé.

-Fortress, je te prierais d'arrêter de l'embêter.

-Ohh je te prierais. répéta un mech vert pâle en gloussant avec son voisin.

-Vous avez décidé de m'embêter tous aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Vous voulez que je ramène Perceptor ?

-Non, non ça ira ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en coeur.

-Je préfères ça. On peut donc commencer la réunion.

* * *

-Justice.

Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait.

-Salut Phantom.

Il lui sourit et son frère le lui rendit.

-Tous ce passe bien aujourd'hui ?

-Ouuuiii. Tu vas venir me le demander combien de fois aujourd'hui ?

En voyant son frère se rembrunir, il changea de comportement.

-Désolé Phantom. C'est juste que tu me l'as déjà demandé. Mais sinon toi ça va ?

-Oui. Bien. Euh...je voulais te dire que je...

-Justice, avec qui es-tu ? lança Prowl dans le couloir où les deux frères étaient

-Oh, je suis avec Phantomwar. lança-t-il en se retournant.

-Qui ?

-Il est juste derrière mo...ah non il est partit. Désolé il est pas très sociale.

Il rejoignit le bot qui l'attendait, un datapad dans la main.

-Qui est ce Phantomwar ?

-Mon grand-frère. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard pour la réunion !

Il suivit le jeune mech qui avait accéléré le pas en souriant devant son empressement.

* * *

-Mais tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester ?!

-Justice, ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Le bot tricolore se cramponna encore plus à son frère. Il l'entendit soupirer mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Ecoutes Justice, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, d'accord ? Ce ne sera pas long.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Justice ! Tu n'es plus un sparkling d'accord ?!

-Mais qui va veiller sur moi ?

Justice releva sa tête vers son frère, les optiques pleines de larmes. Phantom s'adoucit en le voyant ainsi.

-Tous va bien se passer petit frère. Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Y a intérêt parce que, crois moi, je viendrais te chercher et je te traînerais pas le récepteur audio jusqu'ici !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je n'en doutes pas une seconde !

Ils se serrèrent une fois encore l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer.

-Je dois y aller.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de faire quelques pas vers le vaisseau qui allait l'amener sur le champ de bataille. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant et il couru jusqu'à son petit frère pour le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Phantom. Allez, file.

Il salua une dernière fois son frère avant de s'engouffrer dans le vaisseau.

* * *

-Hey, ça va Justice ? demanda Perceptor qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour Justice qui broyait du noir sur son siège.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais s'il y a un problème tu peux m'en parler. D'après une étude, quatre-vingt dix pourcents des...

-C'est mon frère. le coupa Justice en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras, et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il est partit pour le champ de bataille.

-Oh, je vois. Il te manque c'est ça ?

-Oui. Depuis qu'on est petit on est toujours ensemble. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive un truc.

Le mech plus âgé passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Tout vas bien se passer. Il va revenir ne t'en fais pas.

-J'espère.

-Mais, dis moi. Qui est ton frère ?

-Phantomwar. Il est blanc et gris.

-Oh, le bot qui est toujours tous seul ?

-Euh oui, lui.

-Tu es sûr que vous êtes frères tous les deux ?

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu es plutôt extravertie et lui il est plus...introvertie.

-C'est vrai qu'on est peu différent caractériellement parlant mais c'est bien mon frère. C'est le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver ! C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste aussi...

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents Justice.

Il renifla.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon on peut pas vraiment appeler ça des parents. C'est Phantom qui m'a tenu lieu de père et de mère. Pour ça qu'on tient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula entre les deux avant que Justice ne le rompe.

-Perceptor.

-Oui ?

-Merci, ça me fait du bien d'en parler un peu.

-Mais de rien Justice. Je suis là si tu as le moindre problème.

Il frotta fraternellement le sommet du crâne du plus jeune, lui tirant un sourire.

* * *

-Franchement Phantom c'est génial que ça soit moi qui vous guide !

-Phantomwar est très heureux mais nous voudrions pouvoir mener à bien notre mission, Justicewar.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur ! Chef ! Euh Monsieur ! T'es vraiment pas doué Justice...

Phantom gloussa en entendant son frère qui ne devait pas se douter que sa dernière phrase avait été entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave Justicewar. Où devons nous aller ?

-Vous devez vous diriger vers la zone Ouest, passez par le couloir qui se trouve juste à votre droite, ensuite vous trouverez une bouche dégoût, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour traverser la zone qui grouille de Decepticons.

-Merci Justicewar.

Phantom se releva de sa position accroupit en suivant son chef qui s'avançait dans le couloir désert. Chef qui n'était autre que le grand Optimus Prime. Même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait l'honneur d'être ici.

 _Ou alors peut être que je suis ici seulement parce que je connais le mieux Metroplex._

Ce qui était fort plausible.

-Vous y êtes ? demanda la voix de son frère au communicateur intégré dans leurs récepteurs audios.

-Oui. répondit le Prime.

Une fois dans les égouts, ils poursuivirent leurs routes en pataugeant dans un liquide visqueux et nauséabond.

 _On marche dans les vidanges. Beurk._

Il avait beau ne pas être aussi maniaque que son frère, c'était tout de même répugnant.

-Est-ce que vous avez des difficultés ?

Il faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de son frère.

-A part l'odeur non. répondit-il en grognant.

-Ouf, ça veut dire que tout est encore entretenu. Mais...

-Mais cela signifit aussi que Metroplex est bien plus occupée que ce que nous pensions. intervint le Prime.

-Tout à fait.

-Au fait Justice, comment ça se fait que Perceptor t'ai laissé sa place aujourd'hui ? demanda Phantom pendant qu'ils traversaient un carrefour.

-Euh...

Il entendit en fond des bruits étouffés.

-Justice.

-Il a décidé de me laisser faire mes preuves ! Après tous il faut bien que je mette la main à l'extraction !

Mais c'était un véritable mensonge. De l'autre côté de son écran, Justice veillait à ce que tous se déroule bien. Il avait piraté les caméras de sécurité principales de la base Decepticon que l'équipe du Prime infiltrée, ainsi il surveillait les moindres mouvements des Decepticons.

-Humppff pff hum !

-Perceptor, fais moins de bruit s'il te plait. lui demanda Justice en éteignant rapidement son communicateur avant de le rallumer.

Le mech lui jeta un regard furibond. Justice soupira en éteignant de nouveau son communicateur.

-Ecoutes, si tu ne m'avais pas dis que Phantom y était, alors oui, je ne t'aurais pas ligoté et bâillonné sur ton siège ! Et puis tu n'as pas à te plaindre, pour le moment tous se passe bien.

Il ralluma son communicateur pour continuer de guider les autres.

-Prenez ce couloir là. Oui celui là. Ensuite vous remontez par la bouche juste au dessus de vous. C'est bon ? Bien vous allez arriver dans une sorte de salle de stockage, le poste de commandement est juste à côté. Il y a en tout dix ennemis.

Il attendit un petit moment le temps que l'équipe les ait vaincu.

-Bien maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à récupérer les fichiers.

-Justice est-ce que tu les reçois ?

Il jeta un coup d'optique brièvement à l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Oui. C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, vous avez une ouverture de deux minutes avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent. Ce sera suffisant ?

-Oui. Nous coupons les communications pour le moment. Nous te recontacterons plus tard.

-Bien.

Il éteignit son communicateur en soupirant. Il fit pivoter son siège vers Perceptor.

-Bon bah, je m'en suis bien sortie, non ?

Il reçut en échange le regard noir du mech.

-Je vais te détacher, c'est bon.

Il se leva, détacha les liens et retira le bâillon.

-Voilà.

Il se baissa avant qu'il ne prenne une gifle puis il fila sans demander son reste, Perceptor sur les talons.

* * *

Une heure qu'il était là. Une heure qu'il était caché dans le réfectoire où se restaurer les Autobots. Justement, ceux présent le regardaient bizarrement alors qu'il était caché juste derrière la table la plus proche de la porte.

-Il doit être partie...

Il se leva et gagna la porte, sortant dans le couloir qui était désert. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Justice ! Reviens ici !

Il sursauta en entendant et en voyant débouler Perceptor, furax. Il partit en courant dans l'autre sens poursuivit par le rouge et blanc. Ils traversèrent ainsi la moitié de la base avant que la course de Justice ne soit arrêté par Ultra Magnus, dans lequel il fonça dedans. Il se retrouva en moins de deux au sol, son visage le lançant. Il grogna en passant une main sur ce dernier.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le commandant en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oui, ça va.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et le mech le remit sur pieds.

-Merci, je...

-Justice ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ce qui va t'arriver !

Le couloir et Perceptor se mirent à tourner autour de lui. Il ouvre un peu plus grandes ses optiques en se sentant chuter.

-Justice, est-ce que ça va ?!

Il entendit la question de Perceptor déformée puis il lui sembla que d'autres voix parlées mais tous se brouillait et tournait autour de lui. Il sentit qu'on l'allongé au sol puis ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que ses optiques ne se ferment.

* * *

-Bien j'arrive.

Phantom regarda Optimus Prime partir en courant après qu'un bot rouge et blanc au casque noir l'ait prévenu visiblement de quelque chose de grave. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es Phantomwar, c'est ça ? lui lança-t-il en le rejoignant.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est Justice.

-Quoi, Justice ?!

Il se mit à craindre le pire immédiatement.

-Viens, suis moi.

Il ne se le fit pas prier et il s'élança sur les traces du mech.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! :D  
Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Justice ? Difficile de savoir en faite à moins que vous soyez dans ma tête, mais je crois pas trop... x)

Sinon n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review c'est plutôt sympathique et motivant ! :)

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoili me revoilou !**

 **Certes avec un peu (voir beaucoup x)) de retard et j'en suis navrée (pitié disciple lulu ne m'en veut pas trop x))**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'à présent vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien de voir que des gens apprécient notre travail et notre univers parfois loufoque, merci à eux !**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 3, un p'tit peu plus long que les autres mais rien de bien méchant^^**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

-Justice !

Il regarda chuter le jeune mech dans les bras d'Ultra Magnus qui le retint, l'allongeant doucement au sol. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux pendant que son corps commençait à être parcourut de spasmes.

-Justice ? appela une nouvelle fois Perceptor qui se pencha au dessus du plus jeune, une lueur inquiète dans les optiques.

Il regarda les optiques de Justice passer par toutes les couleurs existantes, allant du bleu lumineux au rouge bordeaux.

-Perceptor, Optimus vient juste de rentrer, va le prévenir. lui ordonna Magnus en plaquant le jeune mech par les épaules au sol alors que son corps s'agitait de plus en plus fortement.

-Mais...et Justice ? demanda Perceptor en se relevant

-Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, mais tu dois prévenir Optimus de la situation. Si ce qu'il a est contagieux nous devrons mettre la base en quarantaine.

Il hocha la tête sans discuter d'avantage et partit aussitôt au hangar à vaisseau aller chercher le Prime pendant qu'Ultra Magnus emmenait, tant bien que mal, Justicewar à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Et à présent que Perceptor entrait dans l'infirmerie suivit du frère de Justice, sa crainte ne fit qu'augmenter.

-Justice !

Le frère de Justice colla sa tête contre la vitre transparente de la pièce médicale où le jeune était allongé.

-Qu'est-ce qui...? Et pourquoi ils l'ont...?

Il parlait tellement vite et avec tellement d'inquiétude pour son frère que dès qu'un bot sortit de la pièce, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Eh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! lança ce dernier en essayant de ne pas tomber, les bras chargés de matériel médical.

-Je vais tenter de le rattrapper First Aid ! lui lança Perceptor en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-Maaaaiiiss ! C'est valable pour toi aussi !

Il grogna de rage en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Justice !

Aussitôt entré, le mech gris se jeta sur son frère. Il se mit à tirer sur une lanière qui entourait son frère pour l'empêcher de tomber de la table.

-Teuh, Teuh, Teuh ! On ne touche pas à ça !

Une paire de bras le tira en arrière. Il grogna en tentant de se libérer mais il fut soulever du sol.

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il en se penchant en avant.

-Magnus ne te lâche que si tu arrêtes de gesticuler dans tous les sens. lui intima la première voix.

Il grogna de frustration en arrêtant de se débattre, affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu peux le lâcher Ultra Magnus.

Il se sentit reposer au sol et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était de nouveau au chevet de son frère. Cette fois il ne tenta pas d'enlever les sangles mais il posa sa main sur le front brûlant de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda, méfiant, le commandant en s'approchant de Phantomwar et de son cadet.

-Son frère, Phantomwar. répondit Perceptor en rejoignant Justicewar, de l'autre côté, face à Phantom.

-Pour le moment tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas contagieux. J'attends les analyses sanguines pour en savoir plus. répondit un bot rouge et blanc en les rejoignant, un datapad à la main.

Une paire de "cornes" frontales blanches barraient son front.

-Je l'ai attâché pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et qu'il ne se fasse pas mal aussi, mais on dirait qu'il s'est un peu calmé...

Il s'approcha du jeune en passant dans ses optiques clignotantes le faisceau d'un stick servant de lampe de poche.

-Humm...je ne comprends pas ce phénomène ni sa nature, je n'ai jamais vu ça...fit-il pour lui même. La seule chose que je peux dire qui est normale dans son comportement c'est sa fièvre après le reste je n'y comprends rien ! Tu as déjà vu ça au paravent Phantomwar ?

Le mech marqua un temps de pause avant d'hocher négativement la tête. Le commandant bleu et rouge lui jeta un regard sceptique mais il garda ça pour lui même. Un gémissement leur parvint de la couchette médicale. Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers le jeune bot qui avait cesser de gesticuler, ses optiques clignotèrent progressivement de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à redevenir bleues, puis elles se fermèrent.

-Et bien je crois que la crise est passée.

-Nous n'aurons dans ce cas pas besoin de mettre en quarantaine le site.

Ils saluèrent tous Optimus Prime qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Phantomwar affichant un garde-à-vous exemplaire, mais qui opta pour une pose normal quand le Prime lui fit signe de cesser son salut militaire.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il en observant attentivement Justice.

-Mieux.

Ratchet fit passer un rapide scanner sur le corps tricolore avant de regarder les résultats, satisfait.

-Tout est normal et sa température chute. C'est la seule chose qui prouve que, quelques minutes au paravent, il gigotait comme un possédé. Je vais attendre d'avoir les analyses pour former des hypothèses valables.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que, ni toi ni un des autres médecins d'ici, ait déjà vu ?

-Non. C'est ce qui est étrange. Mais c'est peut être juste un beug interne. Je ne sais pas, comment était-il juste avant qu'il ne soit dans l'état dans lequel vous me l'avez amené ?

Ils regardèrent tous Perceptor.

-Ne me regardais pas comme ça, vous me stressez.

-Toi, stressé ? demanda Ultra Magnus, peu convaincu par la réponse du mech.

Ce dernier soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ok, bon d'accord, mais ne rigolez pas, hein ! J'étais censé guider la mission d'infiltration dans Metroplex mais...

Il foudroya du regard Justice dans les vaps.

-Monsieur en a décidé autrement et donc je me suis retrouvé ligoter à ma chaise. Ne souriez pas Ratchet et Ultra Magnus, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Parce que techniquement, possèdant des optiques en parfait état de marche, je ne...

-Poursuis ton histoire, Perceptor. lui demanda gentiment le Prime.

-Donc après avoir supervisé la mission, il m'a détaché et je l'ai poursuivis dans toute la base pour, hum hum, lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Au moment où j'allais l'attraper...

-Il m'est rentré dedans. poursuivit Magnus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ma main pour se relever, tout allait bien.

-Puis il s'est tourné vers moi et là ses optiques ont commencé à clignoter puis il a glissé par terre. Ultra Magnus a eu juste le temps de le rattraper. reprit Perceptor, un peu vexé qu'on l'ai coupé dans son élan.

-Bon le principal c'est que ce n'est pas contagieux. rassura Ratchet. Tu veux bien venir Optimus ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce pour aller juste à l'entrée de celle-ci, là où se trouvait la vitre qui permettait de voir entre les deux pièces.

-Je vais retourner à mon poste. fit Magnus. Tu devrais en faire autant Perceptor, je pense que Phantomwar va rester là pour surveiller Justicewar et une seule personne suffira.

Le scientifique hocha la tête avant de partir derrière le commandant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'optique à Justice en souriant à son frère avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

* * *

-J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques recherches Optimus. J'ai un doute quand à Justice. Je ne suis pas sûr que ses syndromes proviennent d'une supposé maladie. C'est bien trop étrange.

-J'ai ressens la même chose, Ratchet. De plus, la Matrice réagit bizarrement.

-La Matrice ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je suis arrivé au quartier générale et j'ai même l'impression que cela concorde avec le problème de Justice.

-Cela ne pourrait pas être une coïncidence. Mais il faudrait parler au petit une fois qu'il se sera réveillé, on apprendra surement plus de choses.

-En effet, mais ne le brusque pas trop, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit un méchant bot. Même s'il a quand même ligoté à sa chaise Perceptor...

-J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça !

Le médecin ricana et le Prime ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Optimus. Vu tous le bien que nous en a dit Prowl, à croire que c'est lui qui l'a fait !

Le Prime rigola légérement puis il tourna sa tête bleue vers la vitre, prenant un air nostalgique.

-C'est peut être le dernier plus jeune cybertronnien qui existe...

-Hum, peut être, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu de petits...

-Parfois cela me manque, d'entendre des rires dans les rues...

Ils sourirent tous les deux, nostalgiques du bon vieux temps.

-Mais gardons cela pour nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Ratchet ?

-Non, pas de problème.

-Dans ce cas je vais aller faire quelques recherches rapides.

Le Prime partit en laissant le médecin songeur devant la vitre. Les deux autres ressortirent et saluèrent le médecin en partant.

* * *

Il s'inquiétait énormément. Son spark le serrait et il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute si Justice s'était retrouvé dans cet état là. Il détacha les sangles qui maintenaient toujours son cadet sur la couchette. Il jeta un coup d'optique à la porte, s'attendant à voir un médecin blanc et rouge furax entrer. Mais personne ne vint troubler le calme de la salle. Il soupira en reposant ses optiques sur son frère. Il lui sourit pâlement et lui caressa la joue.

 _Justice, j'aurais dû être au près de toi._

Il se sentait un peu blessé que ce Perceptor soit venu le chercher et qu'il se soit vraiment inquiété pour lui, comme si Justice pouvait plus compter pour Perceptor qu'il ne comptait pour lui. Il en était frustré. C'était _son_ petit frère et pas le sien. Il soupira en prenant une chaise qui traînait dans un coin. Il la posa à côté du lit, s'asseyant dessus en étendant bien ses jambes devant lui puis il posa la tête contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il replongea ses optiques dans la contemplation de son petit frère qui dormait à présent.

-Justice...

 _Je pensais que plus jamais ça ne te serais arrivé._

Il ferma les optiques en se retrouvant assaillit par des souvenirs du passé qu'il préférait oublier. Il se calma en se massant les tempes.

 _Combien de temps avant qu'ils apprennent qu'il a quelque chose de...différent ? Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose mais au moins je serais ce qui t'arrives Justice, et je pourrais mieux te protéger..._

-Tu comptes rester ici ce soir ?

Il rouvrit les optiques pour faire face au médecin de plutôt.

-Oui.

-Tiens, évites de te geler les circuits, il y a quelques pannes de régulation de la tempêrature ces temps-ci.

Il lui tendit une couverture avec laquelle il entoura ses épaules puis le médecin en étala une autre sur son frère avant de l'ajuster autour de lui. Par habitude, le cadet se roula à moitié en boule dans son sommeil, ce qui arracha un sourire au médecin.

-S'il y a le moindre problème Phantom, viens me chercher d'accord ? Surtout s'il se réveille.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de caresser la joue de son frère, les optiques alourdies par le sommeil et le stresse de la journée.

* * *

Il toussa en agitant devant son visage ses mains pour faire partir la fumée qui l'entourait.

-Je suis où là ?

Il regarda autour de lui, cette vision cauchemardesque qui lui glaçait le sang.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Il entendit un grognement tout près de lui. Il chercha des optiques d'où ce son pouvait provenir et il tomba sur un mech rampant sur le sol. Ses deux jambes avaient été surement arraché par l'éclat d'un obus. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux bords des optiques.

-Au nom de Primus...

Le cul-de-jatte s'arrêta brusquement fixant un point derrière lui. Brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler. Il ramena ses bras vers son corps, tendu, les optiques écarquillées dans la peur. Il se tourna doucement pendant que le sol cessait de trembler. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pendant que le radar rouge du combiner ennemi passait au peigne fin la zone. Il s'immobilisa sur lui et le mech sans jambes.

-No-Non...bégaya ce dernier en tentant de ramper à nouveau.

Le scanner le suivit et le combiner se rapprocha des deux bots. Il recula, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute dans quelque chose. C'était le mech rampant qui venait de s'immobiliser mais c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Comme s'il était invisible. Et maintenant qu'il voyait les choses sous cet angle, il remarqua que le combiner avait les optiques rivées sur l'autre.

 _Je suis en train de rêver ou quoi ?_

-Devastator, détruire Autobots. articula le combiner comme si c'était difficile pour lui de parler.

Le titan leva son poing au dessus de lui et par réflexe, il ferma les yeux avant que le membre ne s'abatte sur eux.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il farfouilla du regard la pièce blanche et vide.

 _Je suis juste dans l'infirmerie de la base de Iacon. Tout va bien._

Il se frotta les tempes, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait l'impression d'avoir _vu_ quelque chose d'important. Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à tomber dessus. Et puis déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'infirmerie ? Il fronça les sourcils et un son étrange attira son attention. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, tombant sur son frère revêtu d'une couverture et qui dormait profondément sur une chaise. Le bruit qui avait attiré son attention venait de son ronflement. Il soupira de soulagement en souriant. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais d'un autre côté il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, et comme il était dans l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.

-Eh, Phantom...Phantom ? Grand-frère, réveilles toi.

Il le secoua doucement puis encore plus fort quand il vit que les ronflements ne cessaient pas. Le corps de son frère bascula doucement du côté opposé au lit et Justice se pencha en avant pour essayer de le rattraper. Il attrapa pendant une fraction de seconde son bras avant que celui-ci ne lui échappe et que le poids du corps de Phantomwar n'entraîne ce dernier au sol. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un grand _Boum_ , se réveillant aussitôt en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

-Qu...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?!

Justice, qui avait fermé une optique et rentré la tête dans les épaules au moment de l'impact de son frère, esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise.

-Désolé Phantom.

-Ohh Justice ! Tu es réveillé !

-Bah oui.

Son frère se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre son torse et le couvrant de baisers. Le jeune mech ferma les optiques devant cette attaque d'affection.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? Que je comprenne un peu le pourquoi de cet assaut.

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien !

Il le sera encore plus fort contre son torse.

-Phantooomm, tu m'écrases. râla le plus jeune.

-Désolé.

Il relâcha son cadet et le regardant dans les optiques avec une mine un peu inquiète.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai attrapé la peste bionique ?

-Heureusement que non ! fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent vers le mech rouge et blanc qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Ah Ratchet, il s'est réveillé et il a l'air d'aller bien. lui lança l'aîné en posant sa joue contre le crâne de son frère.

-C'est à moi d'en juger. Lâches-le un peu, qu'il ne finisse pas en tas de métal compressé.

Il obtempéra en prenant une mine innocente.

-Bonjour Justice, alors est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

-Un peu à la tête mais pas grand-chose.

-Hein, hein.

Le mech posa une main sur son front en plissant les optiques.

-Tout est normal, je vais prendre ton rythme sparkien.

Il posa un objet circulaire, gris et plat sur le poignet du jeune bot. Il toucha la surface et l'objet gris devint vert. Il émit quelques bips avant de redevenir gris.

-Bien tout est normal. Je vais te poser quelques questions si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

-Non y a pas de...

-Il devrait se reposer avant non ? Il pourrait se fâtiguer surtout s'il a déjà mal à la tête. le coupa son frère, visiblement inquiet pour lui.

Le médecin leva les optiques au ciel, en soufflant entre ses doigts.

-Si j'avais voulu parler à sa mère, je l'aurais fait demander ici.

-Mais...

-C'est bon Phantom, ça va aller.

Justice lui décocha un sourire en lui indiquant d'un hochement de tête qu'il n'avais pas à s'en faire.

-De toute façon mes questions sont personnelles et seulement pour le patient. Allez, oust !

Phantom se leva mais leur fit une mine de cyber renard battu en reculant. Justice allait craquer quand le médecin se leva, une clef à mollette à la main. Il la regarda stupéfaite et, il en était sûr, la minute d'avant elle n'y était pas. Le médecin la lança droit vers son frère qui s'enfuit en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Pfffiioouuu un peu collant celui-là...

-Oh, il ne pense pas à mal. Il veut seulement me protéger.

-C'est ton grand-frère c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Bon reprenons à zéro. Je m'appelle Ratchet, et je suis le médecin en chef et bien des...médecins. Et toi tu travailles avec Perceptor.

-Oui. Oh, attendez. C'est pas à cause de lui au moins que je me suis retrouvé là ?

Le médecin se mit à rire.

-Oulah, Perceptor faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Non, non. Il ne ferait même pas de mal à un scrapelet !

-Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu t'es seulement évanouit. Une petite crise de fatigue rien de plus. On a eu plus de peur que de mal c'est tous.

-Une crise de fatigue ?

-Oui, tu as dû te surmener sans t'en rendre compte et avec le stress de ta "poursuite" avec Perceptor ça n'a rien arrangé.

Il rougit.

-Oh euh, à propos de ça, Perceptor ne m'en veut pas trop ?

-Non rassures toi, tu lui as juste fait très peur.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai tous inquiété. C'était pas mon attention.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il frotta amicalement le sommet du crâne du jeune.

-Je vais juste te garder en observation aujourd'hui. Demain tu pourras partir et allais embêter de nouveau Perceptor. Mais je préfère être prudent et que tu te reposes bien.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de spécial à me dire, sinon ?

Il laissa son regard errer quelques instants, cherchant à se souvenir de la moindre bride de son rêve mais rien.

-Non.

Il se rallongea, remontant jusqu'à son menton la couverture. Il bailla en fermant les optiques et s'endormit aussitôt. Ratchet sourit en le regardant avant de repartir. Il veilla à fermer la porte en silence, tombant nez à nez avec Optimus.

-Alors ?

-Tout va bien. Son état est de nouveau normal. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le Prime hocha la tête.

-Regardes.

Il lui tendit un vieux datapad poussiéreux. Le médecin le parcourut rapidement avant de dévisager le Prime en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, nous devons veiller sur lui.

-En effet. Mais je crois que nous pouvons compter sur Perceptor et les autres pour ça.

-Bien sûr, mais tout de même. Et puis c'est dans l'intérêt du petit aussi.

-Bien évidemment.

Le Prime lui sourit en reprenant le datapad.

-Je vais faire d'autres recherches quand j'en aurais le temps.

-Nous devrions garder cela pour nous. Puis, je pense que son frère nous cache quelque chose. Ultra Magnus m'a fait part de son impression et je pense qu'elle est fondée. Il faut que nous tentions de l'amener à parler de ça.

-Tu as raison mon vieil ami. Mais attendons plutôt que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Il sait peut être beaucoup plus de choses que nous...ou peut être pas.

-Oui, oui, ça va de soit. Enfin je pense que cela va prendre un peu de temps...

-Pourquoi ? Tu as encore utilisé ta clef ?

-Il se pourrait que oui. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison !

Le Prime soupira en souriant.

-Tu es horrible Ratchet.

-Oh allons ! Il y a pire que moi !

* * *

-Bonjour Perceptor !

-Justice !

Le grand mech sauta sur le plus petit en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Compris ?!

-Euh...oui, oui. Mais tu sais, c'était pas voulu.

-Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon assistant ! Qui fait quelque chose, lui au moins !

Il relâcha Justice, foudroyant des optiques un bot bleu avec quelques traits de rouge par-ci par-là sur son armure. Il était assit sur un des sièges, posé devant l'une des innombrables consoles qui parcouraient les murs de la salle, les jambes posées sur l'une d'entre elle. Il lisait un datapad en se balançant doucement.

-Tu devrais être content Perceptor qu'au moins quelqu'un t'aide ! lança-t-il s'en prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa tablette.

-Tu es aussi utile qu'une...qu'une chaise !

-Merci du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup Perceptor.

-Raaahh ! Heureusement que tu es de nouveau là, Justice ! J'en peux plus de lui.

-Ok...

Il regarda les deux mechs bizarrement.

-Bon puisque le petit Justice est rentré, je peux y aller moi.

Le mech se leva en posant le datapad. Il les rejoignit en arborant un sourire plutôt "cool".

-Occupes-toi bien du vieux grincheux, Justice. Au fait, mon frangin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ah bon ? Qui ?

Il posa les poings sur les hanches, faisant un clin d'optique au tricolore.

-Prowl.

Puis il s'en alla en lui souhaitant bonne chance et en saluant le "vieux grincheux" qui lui cria après de ne plus ramener son métal ici.

-Je savais pas que Prowl avait un frère.

-Oh, il en a deux en fait.

Le scientifique regarda avec incompréhension le regard insistant du jeune mech.

-Il a l'air sympa.

-Raaahhh...

* * *

-Tu devrais voir ça, il est vraiment mignon. Puis il ne se prend pas la tête. Ahhhhh...

-Tu me décris un cyber renard, Justice ?

Le mech lui lança un regard noir.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est la personne sur laquelle je veut mettre les griffes.

-Tu sais que des fois tu me fais peur.

-Quand tu te seras trouvé une chérie, on en reparlera, ok ?

Le scientifique rougit.

-Alors, ça parle histoires de spark ici ?

-Salut Smokescreen !

-Tiens, un revenant.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard noir au scientifique qui croisa les bras, affichant une moue boudeuse. Smokescreen n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit sur le siège voisin de celui du tricolore, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qui est la fembot qui a eu la chance d'avoir le spark de notre cher Juju ?

Justice eut un petit rire forcé en rougissant.

-Quelqu'un.

-Voyons mon p'tit Juju, on fait pas de cachotterie à Smoky !

Il frotta le casque du plus jeune pendant que ce dernier levait les mains en l'air en fermant les optiques.

-Arrêtes Smokescreen. Steeupplllaaiittt... gémit-il.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas obéir à cet appel là !

Il le relâcha en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans la taille, lui tirant la langue, arrachant un rire au jeune mech.

-Bon je vais voir dans combien de temps on arrive. Je reviens, faites pas trop de bêtises sans moi !

-Humpf, ça risque pas... marmonna Perceptor en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Il s'en alla en les saluant de la main et Justice poussa un long soupire, son coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du siège et son menton posé sur sa main.

-La personne Justice, c'est quand même pas Smokescreen ?

-Non, non pas du tout ! Voyons, il est embêtant et arrogant et...

-C'est moi qui dit ça, Justice.

Il se pencha en avant et l'autre finit par capituler.

-Bon, bon d'accord. Peut être qu'il me plait bien, peut être.

-Justice...

-Mais je sais qui s'intéresse pas à moi, et encore moins aux mechs ! Enfin, je pense. Je suis plus le petit frère, quoi.

-N'essaye pas d'avoir quelque chose avec lui. C'est le genre de mech qui te brisera le spark et te fera du mal.

-Sûrement...

Le jeune laissa errer son regard, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

-On est enfin arrivé ! C'est sympa de revoir Metroplex.

Il tourna sur lui même en admirant les grattes-ciels qui entouraient le spatioport.

-N'oublies pas notre mission Justice.

-T'inquiètes Perceptor. On va juste mener une petite enquête. Je suis tout excité, on va bien s'éclater !

Le scientifique ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en secouant la tête.

-Justice, ça peut être une mission dangereuse...

-Je sais ! Mais je suis avec toi, y a quoi franchement qui peut m'arriver ?

Il lui fit un sourire candide.

-Et n'oublies pas mon esprit diabolique. Ouuuuuuhhhh.

-Crois moi, lui, je ne l'oublie pas. En attendant nous devons trouver notre contact.

-Oh ! On dirait trop qu'on est des agents secrets avec une mission top secrète !

-C'est un peu le cas.

-Ah oui. Pas faux...

Ils sortirent du spatioport, partant explorer les nombreuses rues de la grande cité.

-Au fait, c'est quoi notre mission ? Tu ne m'as rien expliqué de concret.

-Je ne voulais pas le faire avec l'autre dans les parages...

Justice poussa un long soupire en levant les optiques au ciel pendant qu'ils tournaient à un carrefour.

-Bon, bon, oublions le deux minutes, ok ? Expliques moi tous les détails !

-L'un de nos agents a mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces.

-Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Ce devrait être les officiers de la PCA* qui devrait s'en charger, non ?

-Voilà tous le problème. Nous pensons que des Decepticons ont infiltrés les galeries souterraines de la ville et qu'ils essayent d'enrôler les civils ou des Autobots. Notre agent devait enquêter sur cet embrigadement et...

-Il a disparu mystérieusement. C'est un peu étrange tout de même.

-De quoi ?

-Que des Decepticons soient parvenus à pénétrer la ville. Après tous, il y a des soldats aussi dans les galeries.

-Dans les plus importantes oui, mais pas dans la partie de la ville incendiée. Elle n'a pas encore été totalement reconstruite, ce qui fait une parfaite cachette pour eux.

-Huuummm...donc il faut qu'on retrouve cet agent. Tu as des pistes ?

-Nous devons rencontrer un informateur avant. Même si j'ai peu confiance en lui.

Perceptor renifla dédaigneusement en scrutant de ses optiques bleues les passants qui les côtoyaient.

-C'est quel genre d'informateur ?

-Le genre que tu te demandes s'il est Decepticon ou non.

-Oh.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à explorer la ville, à la recherche d'un endroit dont seul Perceptor connaissait l'exacte position.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est pas perdu ? lui demanda Justice en soufflant.

Perceptor s'arrêta soudainement et, Justice, le percuta, avant de frotter son visage en grognant.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Tu as vécu à Metroplex, tu devrais connaître la ville, non ?

-Je ne suis jamais allé dans ces quartiers là...Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?! Un bar malfamé !

-C'est juste un bar.

-On a pas la même notion de malfamé tous les deux. Hors de question que je mette les pieds là dedans !

* * *

-Des fois, je te déteste Percy.

-Percy ?

-Je trouve ça choupinou !

Perceptor grimaça en passant commande.

-Euh...je tiens pas trop l'alcool, tu n'as pas pris un truc trop fort, au moins ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai commandé une boisson qui, avec ta morphologie, n'aura aucun problème pour "descendre".

-Hein...j'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai.

 _Je le sens mal, mais alors très très mal._

Le serveur leur apporta leur commande rapidement, leur jetant un regard en biais peu commode. Il repartit aussitôt en entendant la porte se refermer derrière un client.

-Bon, on va voir si c'est bon.

Il prit son verre en même temps que Perceptor.

-A la tienne. souffla-t-il en regardant le liquide vert danser dans son verre.

Il soupira avant d'avaler une gorgée qu'il avala avec difficulté. Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson pendant qu'il grimaçait.

-Pouuaaahhh, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante en toussant.

-C'est bon, pourtant. Allons Justice, ça ne va pas te tuer, un petit verre.

-Attends, c'est toi qui m'insiste à boire ? Pour la survie de ton spark je n'en dirais rien à mon frère, promis, parole de Juju !

Perceptor lui sourit et ils avalèrent tous les deux une autre gorgée, qui passa mieux, cette fois-ci, pour Justice.

-Ton contact doit arriver dans combien de temps ? questionna le jeune mech en remuant le contenu de son verre avec une touillette torsadée.

-Dans pas longtemps...

-Bonsoir, petits Autobots !

Ils sursautèrent devant le mech violet et jaune aux grandes optiques violettes qui venait de débarquer à leur table. Il s'assit, jambes croisées sur la table à côté de Justice, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Adorable ce petit, Perceptor. Tu l'as payé combien ?

-Je ne l'ai pas payé !

-Calme, calme, mon grand, je plaisantais. En tout cas, il a une bouille adorable.

Justicewar devint aussitôt aussi rouge que l'armure de Perceptor. Gêné, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre qui côtoyait leur table. Il souffla dessus et, avec le froid extérieur, un large rond de buée se diffusa devant son visage. Il traça avec son doigt le mot soleil en cybertonien, avant de l'effacer pendant que Perceptor et le nouveau venu discutaient. Enfin c'était plutôt le nouveau qui parlait. Perceptor lui répondait plus ou moins vaguement et semblait pressé d'obtenir ses informations.

-Venons-en au fait, Swindle. Nous sommes pressés.

-Bien évidemment ! Mais c'est si agréable de pouvoir discuter en si bonne compagnie...

Perceptor se racla la gorge, tirant un soupir à Swindle.

-Très bien, voilà les infos que j'ai à vous donner...

* * *

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors vraiment pas ! C'était de loin l'idée la plus stupide, la plus dangereuse et la plus embarrassante auquel il avait, ou aurait, eu à participer. Il tenta de se détendre, suivant calmement le bot, sûrement le secrétaire, qui était venu l'accueillir à l'entrée de la jolie villa, bâtie dans la zone élevée de la mégalopole.

 _Tout ceci ne durera juste que quelques minutes, rien de bien difficile, puis Swindle a assuré qu'il serait occupé à divers moments, de quoi m'offrir une distraction pour poser des micros cachés ET m'enfuir d'ici rapidement._

Il remua, mal à l'aise sur le lit. Le présumé secrétaire l'avait introduit dans une grande chambre avec salon, terrasse et bien évidemment avec un bain d'huile à remous.

 _Je sens que je vais détester les bains d'huile à remous, à présent._

Il promena son regard sur la pièce, meublée avec goût, et dont les murs étaient parcourut de chefs d'oeuvres artistiques. Pour faire passer le temps, il les jugea un par un, cherchant les messages cachés des auteurs.

 _Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui peut être jolie avec seulement deux cubes de dessinés et un pauvre triangle qui traîne autour. En tout cas, l'auteur a fait énormément de fautes d'orthographes avec les caractères cybertroniens. Si seulement Percy était là pour voir ça, il en ferait une crise sparkienne..._

Il se rembrunit en repensant au scientifique qui lui avait demandé d'accomplir cette mission. Et dire qu'il avait accepté avant de savoir de quoi il en retournait...Swindle avait bien rit pendant que Perceptor, réticent, lui avait expliquer en détail sa mission.

 _Y a des moments comme ça où tu as envie de mourir..._

-Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait attendre.

Il se redressa, un peu mal à l'aise en rougissant.

-Oh, ce n'est rien.

-Tu es nouveau non ?

Il hocha timidement la tête en dévisageant son interlocuteur. C'était un mech de bonne taille, il devait avoir une tête de plus que lui, de couleur gris avec quelques touches d'un bleu métallique, un peu délavé. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Justice lui sourit à son tour, tout en restant timide.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? lui demanda le bot en s'asseyant sur le lit recouvert de couvertures douces et, bien évidemment, hors de prix.

-Je...

 _Je dois mentir. Je ne peux pas lui révéler ma véritable identité. Puis je ne veux pas !_

-Je m'appelle Bluedream. répondit-il en perdant son sourire timide pour un plus assuré.

 _Autant jouer le rôle à fond, sinon il va s'en doute s'apercevoir de quelque chose..._

-C'est un très jolie nom, ça, Bluedream.

Il tendit une main vers lui, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh ! Mais j'oublie mes bonnes manières ! Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir faim et soif.

Il se leva d'un bond, laissant Justice un peu perdu. Il frotta sa joue pour essayer d'oublier le contacte avec l'autre. Perceptor lui avait expliqué que c'était un des dignitaires de la ville et qu'il était très friand de...jeunes mechs.

-J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût, c'est un grand millésime, mais il a un goût plutôt sucré. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Le dignitaire vint s'allonger à ses côtés, appuyé sur un coude. Il servit dans deux verres un liquide orangé. Il en déposa un dans la main du bot tricolore, avant de porter à ses lèvres un petit morceau d'energon. Justice croqua dedans avant de le mâcher entièrement, reprenant un air timide.

-Tu es tellement mignon comme ça...murmura l'autre en lui caressant la joue, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

Il fuit du regard celui du dignitaire, un peu trop appuyé.

-Heum, et vous ?

-Pardon ?

-Votre nom...

 _Voilà que je redeviens tout timide et que je me mets à rougir ! Justice, contrôle toi un minimum ! Mais en même temps il me fait flipper ce type..._

-J'adore quand tu fais cette tête.

-Quelle tête ? demanda-t-il timidement en replongeant à nouveau ses optiques dans les siennes.

-Tu rougis légèrement et tu as ce beau petit sourire...

Le mech presque entièrement gris lui caressa la joue en souriant.

-Et pour en revenir à ma question, je me nomme Screed. Mais tu dois savoir, plus ou moins, qui je suis ?

-Oh, euh, oui bien évidemment.

-Mais tu n'es pas là pour entendre de vieilles histoires sur moi ! Encore heureux...

Il se rapprocha du plus jeune en sirotant son verre. Justice contint son malaise en plongeant son attention dans son verre.

 _Faites qu'un miracle arrive, oh nom de Primus !_

Screed se pencha en avant, cherchant des lèvres celles de Justice. Ce dernier ferma les optiques, s'attendant au pire, mais au moment où l'autre allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volet sur son secrétaire.

-Monsieur, nous avons des...

Il se stoppa net en voyant son employeur, tout proche de Justice, qui lui jetait un regard courroucé.

-Hum, hum. C'est important, Monsieur...

Le dignitaire soupira en se levant du lit, à contre spark.

-Je reviens mon trésor, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. fit-il en lui lançant un regard navré.

 _Oh la mon grand, t'as pas à l'être !_

La porte se referma derrière les deux mechs et Justice s'affala sur le lit, après avoir déposé son verre sur un petit meuble qui traînait. Il fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever d'un bond.

-Voyons, voyons...

Il s'approcha d'un tableau, faisant semblant de le contempler attentivement, mais du coin de l'optique il scruta le moindre angle de la pièce ou espace qui aurait pu accueillir une caméra cachée.

 _Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce...ce pervers en ait caché dans sa chambre._

Il passa son doigt le long du tableau, sous le cadre.

 _C'est une cachette parfaite pour un micro..._

Avec discrétion, il déposa l'un des petits micros adhésifs que lui avait donné Perceptor avant de le lâcher ici. Il poursuivit son périple vers un autre tableau qui faisait face à un petit salon.

 _Il doit accueillir des invités ici, je pense. Je vais en mettre un sous ce cadre._

Il exécuta la même manoeuvre qu'un peu plus tôt, vérifiant que le micro ne tomberait pas. Il en cacha ainsi d'autres dans la chambre avant de se décider à sortir et de trouver d'autres endroits dans la demeure.

 _Je dois être très discret..._

Il avançait prudemment dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de la chambre, et qui semblait être le couloir principal de la maison du dirigeant, avant qu'il ne tombe sur une statue, à un carrefour. Ses optiques se mirent à pétiller de joie et il ne put réprimer un sourire. Approchant de la statue, il ne remarqua pas le lourd tapis autour et se prit les pieds dedans, trébuchant vers l'avant, il se réceptionna à la statue qui tangua dangereusement d'avant en arrière.

-Oh, non, non, non !

Il réussit de justesse à la réinstaller sur son socle en soupirant de soulagement, essuyant les gouttes de liquide de refroidissement qui lui avait échappé sous l'effort.

-T'es très bien là où tu es ma grande. souffla-t-il en y cachant un micro.

Il recula pour admirer son travail quand il rencontra une surface dure.

-Oups ! Vraiment désolé... lança-t-il en se retournant et en tombant face à face avec le secrétaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement, l'air vraiment pas commode.

-Hum...je...je cherchais le bureau de Screeds, pour lui faire une petite surprise quand il aura fini avec ses invités.

Le jeune mech bomba un peu le torse en souriant.

-Mais comme je ne connais pas cet endroit, et bien je me suis perdu. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas où je peux le trouver, trésor ?

 _Trésor ?! Pourquoi ne pas avoir aussi dit quelque chose de plus bête ? Comme...roudoudou. Eurk, même pour moi là c'est horrible !_

Il avait juste envie de se gifler.

-Bi...bien, Monsieur préfère que vous l'attendiez dans ses appartements.

-Bon, d'accord...mais c'est dommage quand même.

Il laissa l'autre le raccompagner jusqu'au lit.

-Il en aura encore pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en prenant une mine lasse, qu'il n'avait pas trop de besoin de forcer à faire, pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit l'autre en sortant, recevant une communication interne, sûrement provenant de Screeds. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il repartit en fermant la porte.

-Justice ? Justice, tu me reçois ?

La voix de Perceptor retentit dans son audio droit.

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Perceptor ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents en s'approchant d'un tableau.

Il masque sa bouche avec sa main, dans une position qui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait, afin qu'on ne voye pas qu'il discutait.

-Alors, ta mission ?

-Je n'ai pas pu atteindre son bureau, mais j'en ai posé dans ses appartements et à d'autres endroits stratégiques.

-Bon, je pense que ça devrait suffire, tu peux revenir à la base.

Il avait envie de hurler de joie et de sauter par tous comme un fou.

-En discrétion, Justice.

-Bien évidemment Perceptor, ça va de soit, tu me connais.

Il rompit immédiatement la communication et prit ses jambes à son cou. Tout en étant discret bien évidemment...

* * *

-Je m'en fiche, mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça !

-Tu as posé tous les micros ?

-Oui. Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Perceptor ?!

Le scientifique fit pivoter sa chaise vers le jeune mech, qui se tenait debout devant lui, les bras croisés, en colère.

-Ecoutes si j'avais su cela à l'avance j'aurais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Puis il ne t'est rien arrivé.

Il se remit en face de ses écrans, activant les micros à distance et se préparant à une longue et pénible nuit d'écoutes intensives. Au moins il y aurait Justice pour faire la conversation, même si ça semblait mal parti pour le moment...

-Mais il aurait pu m'arriver des trucs ! s'indigna le tricolore.

-Et quoi comme trucs ?

Il prit un air blasé.

-Perceptor, des fois tu me déçois. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que fais une prostituée, hum ? Elle joue aux jeux vidéos peut être ?

Perceptor sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues.

-Na...Nan bien sûr que non. C'est que...

Il soupira.

-Je suis vraiment navré Justice, est-ce que tu voudras bien me pardonner un jour ?

Il l'implora du regard pendant que le jeune le regardait en plissant les optiques, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Et bien si tu es gentil avec moi et que tu fais deux trois trucs pour moi, alors, ok !

Il se jeta sur le premier siège venu, celui juste à côté de Perceptor, étendant ses jambes devant lui.

-Bien. Maintenant préparons-nous à souffrir pendant une longue nuit. Je sens que je vais jamais réussir à m'endormir en plus.

-C'était si pire que ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Chez ce gars...

-Sérieusement ? Tu veux la vérité ?

-Oui.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait me violer... Donc j'ai un peu, beaucoup, flippé.

-Je comprends. Encore désolé.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. c'est oublié. Saauuf les corvées que tu devras faire pour moi. C'est peut être pas si mal d'avoir un esclave en fait...

-Oh, Justice !

-Calme toi ! Je plaisante...ou pas.

Il reçu un coup de coude dans sur le côté de la part du scientifique et il se mit à pouffer.

-Justice, tu es incorrigible.

-Je sais, et c'est ce qui fait tous mon charme !

Le scientifique leva les optiques au ciel en soupirant, tentant de réprimer un sourire.

* * *

Justice dormait profondément à côté de lui et il avait l'impression, que pour lui aussi, le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper. Il frotta ses optiques, attendant toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la maison infiltrée. Il allait jeter l'éponge pour dormir comme Justice quand un voyant rouge apparut sur l'écran qu'il surveillait avant qu'une alarme ne se mette à résonner dans la pièce dédié à l'espionnage qu'il avait fait installer dans son vaisseau. Justice se réveilla en sursaut et s'écroula au sol en grognant.

-On a du mouvement. lança le mech rouge et noir en se levant, sans quitter des optiques l'écran.

-Mais on est que deux. informa Justice qui se relevait en s'époussetant.

-Je vais contacter d'autres Autobots.

Il indiqua un point sur l'écran.

-Tu vas aller vérifier ce point là, ce n'est peut être rien de très important mais il faut que quelqu'un aille vérifier. Ok ?

-Ok.

 _Et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose, Justice...Et voilà que je me comporte comme si j'étais son père !_

-Soit prudent Perceptor.

Il fut surprit quand le jeune mech le serra dans ses bras en souriant. Il posa une main sur son épaule en la pressant légèrement, pas habitué à ce qu'on manifeste de l'affection pour lui comme ça.

-Je le serais. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi aussi.

-T'inquiètes, pas de mise en danger inutile, chef !

Justice se mit au garde-à-vous en bombant le torse. Le scientifique lui frotta amicalement le dessus de la tête pendant qu'ils sortaient du vaisseau.

* * *

-Pfff, Percy avait raison. Y a rien dans cette ruelle.

Il balaya une dernière fois la ruelle, qui se trouvait juste la villa et le seul chemin qui ne donnait sur la voie principale, du faisceau de ses phares incrustés dans le haut de son torse, au niveau des épaules. Il allait stopper ses recherches quand un objet brillant attira son attention. Il s'en approcha silencieusement, transformant l'un de ses poings en canon, même s'il répudiait à le faire. L'objet qui avait attiré son attention était la poignée d'une trappe dans le sol. Il chercha des optiques un mécanisme quelconque pour pouvoir l'ouvrir avant de tomber sur une partie du sol qui semblait avoir était déplacé. Il rechangea son canon en bras et, à l'aide de ses deux mains, il entreprit de déplacer le morceau de sol.

-Intéressant, un système électrique avec un code.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le temps de déchiffrer le code, et qui lui prendrait sûrement du temps. A la place, il arracha les fils qui reliaient le code à la trappe. Un petit _pscchh_ se fit entendre derrière lui, signe que la trappe pouvait à présent être ouverte.

 _Je devrais peut être contacter Percy ? Oui mais si ce n'est rien...Et puis il doit être occupé, il a dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant._

Il ouvrit la trappe sans trop se poser de questions. Une série de barreaux, qui servait d'échelle, descendait dans le sol, et seul le haut de la série était visible. Le reste était caché par l'obscurité.

-J'espère juste que c'est pas les égouts en bas...

Il empoigna le premier barreau en laissant son corps glissé dans le boyau, calant par la suite ses pieds sur d'autres barreaux. Il descendit en allumant ses phares, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour scruter le sol. Quand il l'atteignit, il soupira de soulagement en sentant un sol dur sous ses pieds et non quelque chose de visqueux.

-Bon, par où commencer ?

Deux choix s'offrait à lui. Soit à gauche, soit à droite.

 _Celui de droite serait peut être le mieux. A près tous, il passe sous la villa..._

Il prit donc le chemin de droite en baissant la luminosité de ses phares, au cas où un Decepticon traînerait dans les parages, si la rumeur était vraie. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans croiser âme qui vive. Il allait rebrousser au bout d'un moment quand il entendit des voix s'approcher de sa position. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, à la recherche d'une cachette. Ses optiques s'arrêtèrent sur une porte et il se jeta dessus. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas fermée et il pu se réfugier dans la pièce juste derrière. Il soupira de soulagement en gardant la porte fermée avec son dos. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, le récepteur audio collé à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus le moindre bruit, puis à l'aide de ses phares il balaya la pièce. Elle était remplie de caisses qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Il avança entre les caisses braquant ses phares vers le plafond quand il se penchait trop en arrière.

-Je me demande ce que ces caisses font ici...

-Hmpf ! Hmpf hmpf !

Il se stoppa net en entendant des bruits étranges, qui se stoppèrent à nouveaux avant de reprendre de plus bel. Il avança vers la provenance du son et tomba nez à nez avec bot ligoté. Il braqua ses phares sur lui, à la recherche de son sigle. Quand il tomba sur celui des Autobots, il fut soulagé et une petite partie de lui se sentit fière d'avoir retrouvée l'Autobot disparu.

-On dirait que je t'ai retrouvé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sortir de lui.

Il activa son communicateur pour joindre Perceptor.

-Perceptor, c'est Justicewar, j'ai retrouvé notre disparu, je suis quelque part sous la villa, je suis passé par la trappe ouverte et...Rohhh pourquoi ça marche pas ?

-Hmpf ! Hmpffffff !

-Oui je vais te sortir de là ne t'en fais pas.

Il allait se pencher vers l'avant pour enlever le bâillon qui entravait la bouche de l'Autobot quand il sentit quelque chose le frôlait. Il éteignit aussitôt ses phares en reculant. Son spark battait la chamade et il cru qu'il allait faire une attaque quand il sentit quelque chose passait autour de sa taille. Il se retrouva, en à peine une fraction de seconde, serré contre quelque chose, la taille scindée par un objet dure et la bouche de même. Il tenta de se débattre et ses pieds décollèrent du sol.

-Bonsoir, Bluedream.

Il frissonna en reconnaissant la voix, ouvrant de grandes optiques étonnées. Plusieurs paires d'optiques rouges apparurent autour de lui. Il était encerclé par une dizaine de Decepticons, sans compter Screeds qui le maintenait.

-Ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Justicewar ? susurra-t-il à son conduit auditif.

Le mech fit tomber quelque chose par terre et le jeune bot le suivit des optiques. Les micros qu'il avait placé dans la villa étaient écrabouillés et jonchés à présent le sol.

-Nous allons avoir une longue discussion, toi et moi...

 _Oh non, Perceptor..._

A ce moment là, il avait peur. Très, très peur pour la suite.

* * *

*Police Centrale Autobots

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre ;) Mais qu'a-t-il de spécial qu'ont découvert Optimus et Ratchet ? Et à présent que Justice est retenu par les Decepticons, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Vous aurez la réponse à une partie de vos interrogations dans le prochain chapitre :p

N'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer, suivre, aimer, tous ça tous ça, ça motive et ça fait plaisir ! :D

PS : Que pensez-vous du nom d'emprunt de Justice, Bluedream ? x) et si Perceptor avait été à sa place, qu'est-ce que vous auriez vu pour lui comme nom d'emprunt ? :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin après tant d'attente, le chapitre 4 ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La nuit commençait à gagner le ciel, petit à petit, pendant que l'astre laissait place aux trois lunes.

-C'est pas vrai, mais où va cette pièce !

Le mech à qui appartenait cette voix se mit à tenter vainement de faire entrer la pièce holographique dans un emplacement vide mais qui n'avait pas la même forme qu'elle. Au bout d'un certain temps à s'acharner sur le jeu holographique, il balança le petit cube gris qui projetait le jeu qui rebondit au sol avant d'être stoppé par le mur juste en face du bot. Ce dernier souffla, puis se rappellant à qui appartenait le petit cube, il se précipita vers lui pour le ramasser.

-Oh, non, non, non ! Primus, faites que je ne l'ai pas cassé !

Il ramassa l'objet cubique en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, cherchants des optiques une fissure ou toute autre forme de brisure.

-Je suis le plus horrible de tous les frères ! gemit-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour allumer le jouet.

 _Justice va me tuer si je lui ai cassé son jeu préféré !_

Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant l'objet inerte.

-S'il te plait, fait un petit effort...allez...

L'appareil resta inerte encore quelques instants avant que l'hologramme du niveau un n'apparaisse devant lui. Il leva ses bras en l'air en criant de joie avant de se relever.

-Ahhh, tu vois quand teuuuh...

Il se stoppa net en sentant une vague de peur parcourir son corps. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Il n'y a rien qui est censé me faire peur. Etrange, ça ne vient pas de moi. A moins que...? Justice ! Justice dans quelle situation tu t'es encore mis !_

D'autres vagues de peur et de stresse lui parvinrent très rapidement par le lien qu'il partagé avec son frère. Il se conscentra et envoya des sentiments d'amour et de protection à son frère. Il reçut en retour encore des sentiments de peur mais moins puissant qu'au paravant.

 _Calmes toi Justice, je vais faire ce que je peux._

Il jeta le cube sur son lit, faillit démonter la porte en sortant à toute vitesse de sa marche puis il détala dans les couloirs à la recherche d'aide...

* * *

La fenêtre coulissa délicatement sur le côté et une forme sombre pénétra dans la pièce. La forme se déplaça rapidement et silencieusement pour se stopper devant un meuble qui semblait être un bureau. Là, elle ouvrit un tiroir pour y glisser sa main et chercher un objet bien précis. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de mettre la main dessus et le sortit triomphalement. La forme tourna sur elle même et, jugeant sûrement qu'elle en avait besoin, elle alluma une lampe qui se trouvait sur le bureau et qui diffusa une douce lumière dorée.

-Maintenant que j'ai la clef, je vais pouvoir "m'amuser" un peu... marmonna la forme qui n'était autre que mech de couleur sombre ayant deux optiques rouges.

Il gagna une étagère remplit de caissons verrouillés. Il passa son doigt tout le long avant de se stoper sur un caisson où y était inscrit un "C".

-C pour confidentiel ou pour cachoterie ? Humm...ça revient au même.

Il insèra la clef dans la fente prévu à cette effet et la fit tourner sur le côté avant de tirer la poignée du caisson vers lui. La plaque coulissante raccrochée au caisson fit défiler devant ses optiques des datapads bien rangés les uns contre les autres. Il passa sa main au dessus des datapads en les comptant avant de se décider et d'en prendre un au hasard.

-Alors voyons. Hum intéressant ça, "Projet O", je suis sûr que le seigneur Megatron sera très ravis de connaître ce que renferme cet engin.

Il l'alluma et mit quelques temps pour débloquer le datapad qui était verrouillé par un mot de passe. D'abord exalté d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de hautement confidentiel, le Decepticon se rembrunit en voyant que le datapad contenait seulement deux fichiers, une fiche d'identité et un dossier médicale. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la fiche d'identité, tombant sur l'image d'un jeune mech, peu épais, et qui possédait une visière transparente bleu clair à travers laquelle on pouvait voir ses optiques toutes aussi bleues. Il la passa rapidement en revu, remarquant que la seule chose intéressante était son grade et encore, avec les prisonniers actuels qu'ils avaient, il ne pourrait lui fournir grand chose.

-C'est...troublant. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fait dans un dossier censé être un "projet top secret" ? grogna-t-il en cliquant sur le dossier médical.

Il lut attentivement le dossier et ses optiques s'agrandirent quand il eut finit de le lire. Un sourire vil traversa son visage.

-Finalement, je crois que cette information est _capitale_ pour le seigneur Megatron.

Il relut une dernière fois le datapad en entier pour tout bien mémoriser avant de ranger précieusement l'engin avec ses confrères. Il referma le caisson et allait tourner la clef pour le refermer quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir de derrière la porte du bureau. Il s'immobilisa et courut rapidement éteindre la lampe avant de sortir par où il était entré, entre autre la seul fenêtre du bureau qu'il prit soin de fermer derrière lui avant de se transformer en un jet silencieux pour rejoindre les siens.

* * *

Optimus entra dans son bureau en appuyant sur l'interrupteur afin que la pièce soit éclairé. Il s'étira en gagnant son bureau quand il sentit un courant d'air lui chatouillait le torse.

-J'oublie à chaque fois de fermer cette fenêtre. Un jour Optimus, tu perdras ta tête ! se lança-t-il à lui même en verrouillant la fenêtre.

Il s'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait derrière le bureau, attrapant un datapad qui traînait par là et le lisant. Il s'agissait simplement de comptes rendus de bataille, de la paperasse en somme. Il leva un instant les optiques de son datapad pour balayer la pièce du regard, tapotant de son index le bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose clochait.

-Il faut vraiment que tu songes un jour à te reposer, Optimus. soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Il se leva pour se poster devant l'unique fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés dans son dos, admirant le ciel d'un noir d'encre de la nuit. Mais quelque chose le chiffonait encore et ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue. Il scruta de nouveau la pièce en se servant de son reflet, qu'il percevait dans la fenêtre, et tout de suite quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il se précipita devant les caissons qui contenaient de précieux datapads et tomba sur l'un d'eux auquel était accroché une clef. Il se tourna rapidement et gagna une autre étagère remplit de caisson juste en face. Le Prime en ouvrit un, qui n'était pas verrouillé, et en sortit une clef qui était le seul objet contenu dans le caisson.

-Si cette clef est celle dont je me sers d'habitude, donc ça veut dire que celle qui est là bas est la clef de rechange qui se trouve dans mon tirroir...

Il écarquilla ses optiques bleus en comprenant que quelqu'un d'extérieur avait pénétré son bureau pour y chercher quelque chose. Il rejoignit le caisson précédent et l'ouvrit. Il ne manquait rien mais il recompta tout de même, pour la troisième fois le nombre de datapads présent. Ils étaient bien tous là.

-La personne qui est entrée n'a rien volé mais elle a très bien pu se contenter de lire ce qu'elle cherchait.

Il passa son doigt sur le datapads pendant qu'il contactait l'un de ses lieutenants, en l'occurence Prowl.

-Prowl, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le mech en question ne mit que quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Que se passe-t-il Optimus ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant le Prime.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon bureau.

-Est-ce que quelque chose a été volé ?!

-Non. Heureusement. Mais j'ai peur que ce qu'il a fait revienne au même.

-Les espions Decepticons ont une excellente mémoire...

-En effet. Mais je ne sais pas lequel de tous ces datapads il a pu mémoriser.

-Hum...

Le stratège scruta attentivement la rangée de datapads quand un détail attira son attention.

-Celui-là. Regardes, il est placé à l'envers celui-là. lui indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un datapad qui, effectivement, n'était pas dans le même sens que les autres.

Optimus le saisait et l'alluma.

-"Projet O", qu'est-ce que c'est comme projet ? Je suis au courant de tous les projets normalement, mais celui-ci je ne le connais pas. fit remarquer le mech blanc et noir en jetant un regard noir au Prime.

Il détestait ne rien savoir et qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries.

-Ratchet et moi avons voulu que ceci reste secret. _Très secret_. C'est pour ça que nous sommes les seuls à être au courant. répondit l'intéressé. Enfin plus maintenant.

-Et donc ce projet ? En quoi il consiste ?

-A proprement parlé ce n'est pas vraiment un projet.

Optimus déposa dans ses mains le datapad avant de regagner la fenêtre, dos au stratège.

-Lis-le.

Intrigué, Prowl ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il l'alluma et lut attentivement les deux dossiers que contenait l'engin avec effarement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Optimus ? Je suis responsable de lui, je te ferais remarquer.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû. soupira le Prime en se tournant vers lui.

-Il faut le faire revenir ici ! Si jamais Megatron en a vent, il sautera sur l'occasion ! Même si une chose pareille est difficilement... _croyable_.

-Actuellement il est en mission avec Perceptor. Je suis sûr qu'il est en sécurité, Prowl. Gardes ton calme.

-Oui, tu as raison Optimus.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement quand un boucan monstre leur provinrent, de l'autre côté de l'unique porte du bureau. Ils fixèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement laissant surgir un mech entièrement gris clair, presque blanc. Il était essoufflé et quand il vit les deux bots, il commença à s'approcher d'eux.

-Monsieur... commença-t-il avant qu'une main énorme ne s'abatte sur son épaule et ne le tire en arrière.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le déranger, soldat, pour cela. grogna la voix autoritaire d'un Ultra Magnus en colère.

-Laisses, Ultra Magnus. répondit le Prime. Que voulez-tu me dire...Phantomwar c'est bien cela si ma mémoire est bonne ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Je suis venu ici de toute urgence parce que...

-Tu es le frère de Justice, non ? le coupa Prowl.

Le mech presque blanc soupira en prenant un air blasé.

-Oui, je suis bien _son_ frère. Et il est en grand danger !

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. intervint Magnus qui, entre temps, avait lâché son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas une hypothèse !

-Si, elle est seulement basée sur un "ressentiment", rien de très plausible.

-Vous n'avez personne qui partage de lien avec vous alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

Prowl intervint avant que les deux mechs n'en arrivent aux poings.

-Phantomwar a raison, Magnus. J'ai aussi deux frères et je sais que ce que dit Phantomwar est vrai. S'il a ressentit que Justice était en danger, c'est qu'il est en danger. répondit pragmatiquement le stratège.

Le commandant bleu clair et rouge jeta un regard contrarié à son confrère.

-Les Decepticons ont dû apprendre la nouvelle plus rapidement que ce que nous pensions. Prowl, organise une équipe qui soit prête à partir sur le champ et essaye de contacter Perceptor. Il est peut être lui aussi en danger.

-Bien Optimus. lui répondit Prowl en se dépêchant de quitter la pièce pour lancer ses directives.

-Monsieur, laissez moi me joindre à l'équipe ! lança Phantomwar en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Que je dises oui ou non, tu iras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...oui.

-Dans ce cas, vas-y.

Le bot adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son supérieur avant de faire demi-tour pour rattraper Prowl.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? On ne peut pas laisser de témoins.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je lui ai déjà trouvé une utilité. N'est-ce pas mon petit spark ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut un gémissement de peur de ce dernier.

-Je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais Screed. Je vais aller aider les autres à tout mettre en place.

Le Decepticon qui faisait face à Screed et à leur captif renifla avant de tourner les talons, les laissant seuls. Il se stopa net juste à côté de l'Autobot ligoté au sol.

-Tu as encore besoin de celui-là ?

-Non. Tu peux t'en charger.

Il se pencha pour attraper par le pieds le bot, l'entraînant derrière lui pendant que ce dernier se débattaît en vain.

-Nous sommes enfin tous les deux, mon trésor. roucoula le Decepticon à l'audio du bot tricolore.

Ce dernier tenta de se défaire des bras du mech qui déposa un baiser dans son cou, glaçant immédiatement de la tête aux pieds le jeune Autobot qui s'immobilisa, en sentant les larmes lui montait aux optiques.

-Mon petit Justicewar, tu es si mignon. Et tu es aussi très très chanceux de m'avoir.

Il profita qu'il ait un bras autour de la taille de Justice, immobilisant au passage ses bras, pour lui caresser légèrement sa taille.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi adorable, tu aurais sûrement finis comme l'autre à l'heure qu'il est...

Il remonta plus haut sa main, caressant son torse, tout près de son spark. Justice gémit en tentant de se soustraire à cette main mais il réussit seulement à se coller plus au Decepticon qui grogna.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, mon petit trésor. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il n'était pas beaucoup d'options à Justice, et il ne voulait pas que ce pervers parvienne à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il ferma donc ses optiques en se concentrant sur le lien pour envoyer toute la peur et le stress qu'il ressentait à son frère. Il n'eut pas à entendre longtemps pour recevoir une réponse positive de son frère. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement et décida qu'il était temps d'opposer plus de résistance que ça. Il se mit à rouer de coups de pieds Screed. Le mech se mit à rire, faisant sautiller son prisonnier.

-Tu es tellement adorable, mais sache que tu te fais plus de mal que tu ne m'en fais.

Il enleva pendant un court instant sa main qui était sur la bouche de Justice pour relever la visière du jeune mech avant de la remettre à son ancien emplacement.

-Tu es très mignon avec ta visière transparente, mais encore plus quand tu ne l'as pas. J'ai hâte de m'amuser avec toi...Aïe !

Il le laisa tomber au sol, grognant en regardant sa main que Justice venait juste de mordre. Ce dernier se releva et fonça vers la porte, tirant sur la poignée, mais cette dernière était verrouillée. Il s'acharna dessus en entendant l'autre approcher derrière lui puis il se retourna, coller à la porte et terrifié. Screed le rejoignit en léchant une goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa main.

-Finalement je vais peut être pouvoir m'amuser encore plus avec toi. Tu as du caractère et j'aime les gens qui ont du caractère.

Il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur la porte, dominant ainsi Justice de sa taille et de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. De son autre main, il lui caressa sa joue. Justice tourna la tête sur le côté, fermant les optiques, pour se soustraire à sa main. L'autre ricana avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Justice le repoussa, toussant, et en se frottant la bouche pour s'enlever l'impression immonde de ce baiser. L'autre retenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser en fermant les optiques et Justice réagit au quart de tour.

 _Rappelles-toi de ce que tu as appris à l'arène, Justice !_

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en envoyant un bon coup de poing dans la partie du corps de Screed qui se trouvait juste devant lui, entre autre le métal qui recouvrait son spark. Le Decepticon se plia en deux en gémissant tentant d'attraper Justice qui lui infligea une petit balayette avant d'ouvrir la porte à coup d'épaule. Il s'enfuit à toute jambe tout en sentant l'adrénaline grimper en flèche dans son corps.

 _Je sais vraiment pas combien de temps ça va le mettre hors jeu, mais il faut que je me dépèche de sortir d'ici !_

Il suivit exactement le chemin qu'il avait emprunter avant d'atterrir dans les griffes de Screed, courant de plus en plus lentement à mesure que l'adrénaline brusque, qui lui était venu juste après son petit combat avec l'autre, disparaissait. Au bout d'une courbe du tunnel, il tomba nez à nez avec le groupe de Decepticon qui était avec Screed et ils ne se privèrent pas pour se mettra à tirer sur lui. Il échappa aux tirs en se cachant dans le petit renfoncement d'une paroi du tunnel. S'il voulait s'échapper de là, il allait devoir combattre. Il ferma ses optiques en comptant les battements de son spark et en transformant son poing en canon. Au moment où il sortit de sa cachette, les Decepticons venaient juste de cessé leurs tirs, il se campa bien droit sur ses jambes, pointant son canon sur eux. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de repartir dans le renfoncement, son spark battant à cent à l'heure.

 _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si c'est pour me défendre..._

Il retransforma son canon en poing et il se blottit dans sa cachette, en tentant de calmer ses tremblements et en étant assaillit par des visions troubles de son pire cauchemar.

-Justicewar ! rugit la voix de Screed, au loin.

 _Au nom de Primus, je suis un bot mort ! S'il vous plait, Primus, faites quelque chose. Pour une fois !_

Il ne sut pas si c'était par pur hasard ou bien un signe de Primus, mais une détonation retentit dans le tunnel, s'en suivit un fracas monstre et des cris. Il osa sortir la tête de sa cachette pour observer un troue dans un des murs du tunnel, où se trouvait le groupe de Decepticons. Certains tentaient de s'extrèrent des gravats, d'autres gisaient morts au sol.

-Toi ! Viens ici tout de suite ! hurla Screed qui se dirigeait vers lui en pressant le pas, fou de rage.

Justice sursauta tellement en l'entendant qu'il sortit de sa cachette. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, faisant trembler le sol et une explosion souffla les deux mechs contre l'autre paroi du tunnel. Les audios du jeune mech bourdonnèrent pendant que sa vision se troublait. Il vit s'approcher Screed, qui avait une méchante plaie au niveau du front, qui le tira par le bras en lui criant quelque chose mais il n'entendit rien, trop déboussolé par l'explosion. Le Decepticon le souleva et le tourna afin qu'il soit dos à lui. Ses optiques zoomèrent sur des tâches floues colorées qui semblait appartenir à des bots. Des flashs bleus passèrent à côté de lui et, la seconde d'après, il touchait le sol. Les tâches se rapprochèrent de lui et l'une se détacha d'elle pour se pencher au dessus de lui. Il regarda sans sourciller la masse blanche se baisser puis une fois qu'elle le redressa un peu, ses optiques firent apparaître quelques détails et il reconnut son frère.

-Phantom...souffla-t-il en toussant.

-Du calme Justice, je suis là. Ne bouges pas surtout.

Il ne répondit rien et se laissa faire quand il le souleva dans ses bras en grognant.

-On a besoin d'une équipe médicale de toute urgence ! lança une voix sur sa droite qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Perceptor.

-Perceptor, il perd du sang du côté de sa jambe droite, relèves là. fit une autre voix, cette fois-ci sur sa gauche et qui était celle de Smokescreen.

Justice soupira avant de fermer ses optiques pendant que tous commençait à tourbillonner autour de lui.

* * *

-Et voilà, tout est en ordre. Tu vas pouvoir aller recommencer à jouer les têtes brûlées !

Justice lança un petit sourire au médecin qui sortir de la tente. Il tendit son bras droit vers un verre d'energon tout près de lui, mais il dû y renoncer car un pic de douleur le transperça. Il soupira en ramenant son bras vers lui.

-Tiens Justice.

Il releva les optiques vers son frère qui lui tendait le cube. Il le prit et en but de petites gorgés doucement.

-Merci, Phantom. Tu sais j'ai eu très peur.

-Je sais, mais maintenant c'est finit. Je suis là.

Il essuya du pouce une larme qui perlait à l'optique de son jeune frère. Justice se serra contre lui en fermant les optiques.

-Maintenant que je suis là, Justice, je ne vais plus te quitter, crois moi.

-Moi aussi je ne veux plus te quitter Phantom.

Ils se redressèrent, se regardant dans les optiques, et ils se sourirent en même temps. Puis la bombe s'écrasa sur la tente et ils furent séparés...

* * *

Alours, alours, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Oui il n'arrive que des malheurs à Juju (le pauvre p'tit chou TT) et quel est donc ce "projet O" si secret ? (lulu ne dis rien, chut x3)

Sur ce à la prochaine ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour, après un petit moment d'absence, avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Juju :3**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent si un jour Juju finira par avoir une journée tranquille, la réponse est non x)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait hyper plaisir :3 !**

 **Les OC Rockblood et Phantomwar ne m'appartient pas ! Ils sont la propriété de Lumina-luna**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Ses audios sifflèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée. La tête face au sol, il grogna en tentant de se relever avec l'aide de ses mains. Il chercha des optiques son frère mais seul une masse noire, non loin de lui, indiquait une présence, dans le nuage de poussière que l'explosion avait produite en s'écrasant au sol. Et elle ne devait pas être la seule à être tombée sur le camp. Il se mit sur ses genoux et cligna des optiques, cherchant à poser ces dernières sur quelque chose qui n'était pas difformé par le brouillard. Il parvint au bout de quelques minutes à se relever et ses audios cessèrent doucement de siffler. 

-Phantom ? appela-t-il, mais son appel ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

-Toujours en vie. répondit se dernier en bafouillant. 

Justice l'entendit tousser puis râcler le sol au moment où il se relevait. Phantomwar le rejoignit en crachant de la poussière puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet. 

-Tu vas bien ?! cria-t-il en plongeant ses optiques dans les siennes.

-Pas la peine de crier Phantom, je t'entends ! répondit Justice sur le même ton.

-O-K ! 

Le tricolore grimaça en entendant l'affirmation de son frère qui avait sonné un peu trop fortement pour ses récepteurs auditifs à peine remis de l'explosion. 

-On va aller retrouver les autres, ok, Justice ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

-D'accord. 

Son frère le lâcha, recula de quelques pas puis il dégaina son arme favorite, une lourde épée à double tranchant. 

-Restes près de moi Justice. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. 

Il se tourna et marcha droit dans le brouillard jaune. Son frère le suivit mais au bout d'un moment, il le perdit des optiques. 

-Phantom ? lança-t-il plaintivement en sentant une peur enfantine resurgir dans son spark. 

Il avait peur que son frère l'abandonne, même s'il savait que c'était impossible que ce dernier, de son plein grès, le fasse. Il inspira un coup avant de retenter un autre appel un peu plus fort et un peu plus ferme. 

-Qui est donc ce jeune mech perdu et qui appelle désespérément un...fantôme ? l'interpella une voix masculine qui venait de derrière son dos.

-Ce n'est pas un... commença-t-il en se retournant avant de s'interrompre brusquement en sursautant. 

A quelques pas de lui se tenait un puissant mech à l'armure rouge sang, et aux optiques identiques, dans une posture conquérante sur un rocher. Il tenait dans sa main droite une immense épée, toute aussi épaisse qu'elle était longue, et qui, au final, ressemblait plus à un hachoir démesuré qu'à une épée. Il déglutit en fixant d'abord l'épée puis le mech. 

-Et bien, qui aurait cru que dans toute cette boucherie, je croiserais un aussi _adorable_ mech. Tu es un...Autobot ? Je m'y attendais un peu, on ne trouve pas de petit bout d'étincelant chez nous autres, les Decepticons. 

Justice rougit en entendant les propos du Decepticon. Mais surtout, il était vexé qu'il le traite d'enfant. 

-Je ne suis pas un petit bout d'étincelant ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Eh, du calme mon mignon ! 

Il descendit de son perchoir en sautant. 

-Je disais ça pour plaisanter. 

Il commença à s'approcher du jeune en souriant. 

-Si tu es sage, je ne te ferais pas mal. On a toujours besoin de prisonnier de toute sorte, et puis qui sait, je pourrais peut être te garder... 

Il tendit sa main vers son visage pour l'effleurer, une fois qu'il fut assez près de lui pour le faire. Justice sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à mesure que la main s'approcher de son visage. 

-Toi ! Ne t'approches pas de lui ! hurla une voix familière qui venait de leur droite. 

Le Decepticon se stoppa net puis il tourna lentement sa tête vers la provenance de ce hurlement. L'aîné de Justice se tenait droit, l'épée à la main, et les sourcils froncés dans la colère. 

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Pamponwar ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? lui répondit le Decepticon en esquissant un sourire nargueur.

-C'est Phantomwar déjà ! Pas...Pamponwar ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! s'indigna le mech gris clair.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien Pamponwar. commenta le mech.

-Fermes-la et relâches-le !

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser un aussi adorable bot me filer entre les doigts ? Tu exagères un peu, là, mon Pampon.

-Je ne suis pas ton Pampon ! 

Phantom s'élança sur le Decepticon qui poussa Justice au sol afin qu'il ne se prenne pas un coup d'épée perdu. Le jeune mech mordit la poussière en pestant avant de se relever et de regarder les échanges entre les deux adversaires. Le Decepticon semblait bien s'amusé à parer et à envoyer des coups puissant de son hachoir tandis que son frère, la colère ayant cédé à la concentration, tentait de pousser à bout son adversaire en distribuant des coups rapides et en parant le plus rapidement possible la lourde épée ennemie. Le tricolore se demandait si son frère avait une seule chance face à lui; le Decepticon le dominait au moins d'une bonne tête en terme de taille et, bien que son épée soit lourde, il ne semblait pas peiner par la durée du combat et ni par les assauts frénétiques de l'Autobot gris. Mais le plus redoutable restait la puissance de ses coups. Un seul aurait suffit pour trancher en deux Phantomwar. Ce dernier profita de la puissance de son adversaire afin de l'obliger à frapper le sol et ainsi, la lame s'y retrouva figée. Le rouge grogna en tentant de retirer du sol son épée et l'Autobot en profita pour lui asséner un méchant coup à la tête à l'aide du manche de son épée. L'autre se retrouva sonné et Phantom en profita pour reculer et tirer son frère vers lui. 

-Justice, il faut que tu rejoignes les autres, d'accord ?! Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abris. Alors tu vas rouler le plus vite et le plus loin d'ici, compris ? martela-t-il en secouant son frère. 

Ce dernier hocha la tête au moment où son frère cessa de le secouer. 

-Pas d'imprudence Justice, promets le moi !

-Promis, Phantom. 

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi. Ce dernier se frottait la tête en observant la scène. 

-C'est mignon...souffla-t-il. 

Epée à la main, Phantom rechargea le premier, déclenchant chez le Decepticon un sourire de satisfaction. 

-Vas-t-en Justice ! cria une dernière fois Phantom sans se retourner. 

Le jeune jeta un dernier regard plein de remord vers son frère qu'il abandonnait.

 _Mais à quoi bon lui servirais-je ? Je ne ferais qu'être un fardeau dans son combat. Je ne me bat pas._

Il maudit son horreur pour les combats et la mort en se changeant en un modèle sportif de véhicule cybertronnien. Il démarra en trombe et fonça dans le nuage de poussière, toujours présent, à la recherche de ses camarades et d'aide pour son frère.

Il estima qu'il avait dû rouler pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes avant qu'une de masse ne le percute. Il se retransforma en vitesse et se leva, faisant face à son assaillant au sol qui se frottait la tête.

-Hé ! Regardes où tu vas ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras tendu en arrière et le buste incliné vers l'avant. 

_Bon, c'est peut être pas la meilleur technique pour interpeller un ennemi et avoir l'air menaçant..._

Mais, à sa surprise, une voix bien familière lui répondit : 

-Juju, c'est toi ?

-Smoooook ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du mech bleu et rouge. 

Il se cala contre le torse de son ami en souriant, remarquant pour la première fois qu'une ligne blanche séparait son buste de ses jambes et que le haut de celles-ci était blanc. 

-Ouf, tu n'as rien. On doit aller chercher les autres, d'accord.

-Ok, Phantom est par-là bas, il se bat contre un Decepticon.

-On devrait aller lui donner un coup de main tu ne crois pas ?

-Justice ! hurla soudain une voix qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. 

Un Perceptor tout égratigné se jeta sur le jeune mech, l'arrachant des bras de Smokescreen qui lança un regard interloqué au grand bot, avant de l'étreindre ou plutôt de l' _écraser_ contre son torse. 

-Percheptor, che t'aime bien auchi mais chi te plait, arrête de m'écrabouiller ! baragouina Justice en grognant.

-Oh désolé, mais j'ai eu si peur. 

Il relâcha un peu le tricolore et lui jeta un regard inquiet. 

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Mais Phantom a besoin d'aide.

-On va s'en charger. 

Le scientifique posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant, en lui souriant. Justice lui rendit son sourire avant que Smokescreen n'interrompe leur moment : 

-Les mecs, vous avaient entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? répliquèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Chut, écoutez. 

Ils tendirent tous leurs conduits auditifs. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne captèrent rien mais, avant que Perceptor ne le fasse remarquer, un léger grondement leur parvint au loin. 

-C'est quoi ççç...? commença le scientifique mais Smokescreen lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. 

Le grondement s'emplifia et la terre se mit même à trembler. 

-Tremblement de terre ? tenta Smokescreen en levant un sourcil.

-Non, un tremblement de terre ne met pas autant de temps à se propager dans un périmétre donné. C'est comme si quelque chose d'imposant marcher lentement vers nous.

-Vous savez quoi les gars, j'ai un plan.

-Ah bon ? 

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une ombre immense commençait à se dessiner dans le nuage de poussière toujours présent, et elle semblait se diriger vers eux. Le sol ne cessait de gronder sous eux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiètait le plus Justice.

 _Si on sort d'ici en vie, j'étripe toute les personnes qui oseront se dresser entre moi et un bain d'huile biiieeen chaud et des tonnes de savons, mousses, et tout le tralala. Et encore, ça ne réussira pas à retirer toute cette poussière que j'ai ! Et si je restais avec toute cette saleté en moi pendant toute ma vie ?! Nooonn je veux pas mourir comme ça ! Puis va falloir traîner les deux lascars qui me servent d'amis là bas et en plus d'eux, mon frère...Primus, sauvez moi de ce cauchemar !_

-Ton plan, Justice.

-Hein Percy ? Ah oui, mon plan. 

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées sur sa survie, il n'avait pas remarqué que la chose monstrueuse était proche. Très très proche d'eux. 

-Les gars... 

Une chose immense et vert clair déchira le voile poussiéreux pour se poser non loin d'eux. Il cligna des optiques, surprit, puis il remarqua que la chose qui venait d'apparaître était en fait un pied. Un pied immense qui devait bien faire la taille de Justice, si ce n'est plus. 

-On roule ! cria-t-il en se changeant aussitôt et en partant le plus vite possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le pied géant. 

Smokescreen et Perceptor l'imitèrent, se changeant respectivement en voiture de course et en véhicule tout terrain. Ils finirent leur course au bord d'un précipice. Justice regarda en contrebas, après s'être transformé avec les autres, pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une sorte de carrière formée, surement, par l'explosion de la bombe et, vu l'état de l'endroit circulaire et fermé, il se demandait si finalement, il n'y en avait pas eu plusieurs. L'écart entre le précipice et la carrière n'était pas très important et il aurait pu facilement y sauter. Il allait faire la remarque à ses amis quand un secousse ébranla le sol, entraînant le bord du précipice à s'effondrer et ainsi, Justice se retrouva dans la même position que les pierres qui tombaient vers le sol. Il se réceptionna sur le derrière en grimaçant de douleur. Il se leva en frottant son postérieur et leva ses optiques bleu vers l'endroit où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Perceptor et de Smokescreen.

 _Ils ont dû surement fuir, ou détourner l'attention du truc à qui appartient le pied géant. J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'ont rien._

Il allait crier leurs noms mais il se retint au dernier moment, il ne voulait pas attirer inutilement l'attention de la chose sur lui ou attirer des ennuis à ses camarades. Il balaya du regard la carrière, cherchant un échappatoire. Mais les débris qui formaient les remparts naturels de la carrière ne pouvait être qu'escalader. Il allait tenter d'escalader les monticules quand un son attira son attention. Il se tourna vers sa provenance et il aperçut un mech qui rampait au sol. Sans ses deux jambes. Quelque chose remua en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène au paravent mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il lança un regard désolé au mech, qui semblait être un Autobot au vu de sa couleur clair, et commença à s'approcher du cul-de-jatte quand il s'immobilisa. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers la chose qui venait juste de se poser à côté de lui. Un pied vert clair, comme celui qu'il avait vu quelques temps plus tôt. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant que sa dernière heure allait venir, mais la chose ne semblait pas intéressé par lui. Il soupira de soulagement en comprenant que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué. Une lumière rouge balaya la zone en face d'eux et la chose sembla se concentrer uniquement sur l'Autobot blessé. Le spark de Justice ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine et il se dépêcha de se creuser les méninges pour trouver une solution afin de protéger l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'optique au mur de débris le plus proche et se précipita sur lui pour l'escalader. 

-Devastator, détruire Autobots. articula la chose, qu'enfin Justice pouvait déduire être un combiner, comme si c'était difficile pour lui de parler. 

Le combiner se rapprocha du rampant en seulement un pas et il commença à lever son poing au dessus de lui, prêt à l'écraser. Mais au moment où il allait amorcer son geste, Justice hurla : 

-Eh toi, la grande boîte de conserve ! 

Le combiner se stoppa aussitôt et il tourna lentement son immense tête gris clair et noire vers le tricolore. Il balaya, à l'aide de son radar, l'Autobot.

 _Bon ok, c'était peut être pas le plan le plus génial. C'était peut être juste une ébauche de plan, mais au moins, toute son attention n'est plus sur l'autre. Non, elle est sur moi maintenant..._

Il déglutit en voyant le combiner rester immobile. C'était comme s'il traitait une information. Ce qui était exactement le cas, car, à travers la visière de Devastator, une image de l'Autobot venait de se superposer à sa vision habituelle. Il lut rapidement l'avis inscrit au dessus du jeune mech puis il tendit sa main pour attraper le tricolore. Justice glapit en le voyant approcher et il se laissa rouler le long du monticule afin de lui échapper. Il grogna en se relevant, son corps meurtrit par la descente qui n'avait pas été agréable. A sa plus grande peur, le combiner le suivit, détruisant au passage le monticule qu'il venait de descendre. Justice se releva aussitôt, et, ne prenant même pas la peine de se transformer, il courut aussi vite qu'il pu et le plus loin possible de Devastator. Même si ce dernier était immense, il avançait plutôt vite pour sa corpulence. Il devait rapidement trouver un échappatoire. Sa course le conduisit jusqu'à des ruines de bâtiments et où le sol était jonché de cadavres. Il chercha des optiques quelque chose qui pouvait lui être utile et il avisa une petite bombe accrochée sur le cadavre d'un Decepticon. Il s'en approcha et ferma les yeux en se penchant dessus pour décrocher la bombe. Il réprima son envie de vomir et pleurer quand ses doigts frôlèrent le mort. Une fois la bombe décrocher, il se tourna vers le combiner. Il prit une grande inspiration, le bras tendu en arrière et il lança la bombe, au préalable allumée, vers la jointure entre le genou et la cuisse gauche du titan. Il fut surprit quand la bombe toucha pile l'endroit souhaité et s'y colla avant d'exploser, provoquant ainsi la chute du géant qui s'affaissa sur son côté gauche. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui touchait aux armes et encore moins pour ce qui était de viser correctement. Primus devait sûrement être avec lui ce jour-là. Il se transforma aussitôt en véhicule et démarra en trombe, filant le plus loin possible de son ennemi à terre. Un sentiment de joie pure le submergea pendant qu'il roulait sans regarder où il allait. Et il aurait dû. Il percuta quelque chose, surement un rocher, et il se retrouva à dégringoler, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une pente. Il se transforma directement afin d'essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose mais ses mains ripaient sur la moindre irrégulation du terrain en pente. Il finit sa descente contre un rocher, le faisant ainsi souffler de douleur. Il se releva quand même, épuisé par toutes ses aventures.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'une seule de mes journées ne pourrait pas se passer normalement ?_

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au sol et il jura que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas d'une cause naturelle. Une main s'agrippa à sa nuque et le souleva du sol, le faisant glapir. 

-Tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit Autobot tout cabossé... 

Justice se raidit en voyant des Decepticons formaient un cercle autour de lui et de celui qui le maintenait en l'air.

 _Et scrap !_

Il scruta ses ennemis qui avaient tous des apparences peu ordinaire. L'un d'eux s'approcha, le plus petit et le plus fin, violet pâle et blanc. Il portait un masque de combat sur son visage blanc qui couvrait presque tous, sauf ses optiques entièrement rouges. Il regarda curieusement leur jeune ennemi et il fit un signe à celui qui le tenait. L'autre grogna. 

-Dommage, nous ne pourrons pas tuer _correctement_ cet Autobot. 

Il lâcha aussitôt Justice qui tomba sur ses genoux, se frottant la nuque en se tournant vers le Decepticon qui le tenait quelques instants plus tôt pour lui jeter un regard vexé. Mais il tomba sur le visage de ce dernier qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il portait un masque à l'effigie de l'emblème des Decepticons qui recouvrait entièrement son visage laissant seulement deux optiques rouges s'offrir à la vue du tricolore.

-Je suis Tarn. dit-il simplement en lui tapotant la tête comme un animal de compagnie. Nous allons bien prendre soin de toi.

 _Prendre soin de moi ?_

Il lança un regard totalement perdu au Decepticon qui l'aida à se relever en le soulevant par le bras. Il tira ensuite vers son torse le plus jeune afin que Justice soit dos à lui et puisse voir les autres Decepticons. 

-Voici Vos, l'informa-t-il en désignant le mech avec le masque de combat, et Kaon. 

Il désigna un mech tricolore aussi, orange, blanc et noir, qui portait sur son torse une étrange turbine et sur les épaules des sortes de récepteurs électriques en forme de tir-bouchon. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Justice chez lui se fut l'absence d'optiques. Pas qu'il portait une visière, non, mais plutôt que là où il y aurait dû y avoir ses optiques, il n'y avait que deux orbites noires. Il frissonna quand Tarn lui présenta les deux colosses qui complétaient leur équipe. 

-Celui avec la croix sur le visage est Tesarus et l'autre, Helex. 

Il montra les deux géants qui semblaient rester impassible. Le premier était gris pâle avec quelques touches de rouges et une croix rouge barrait son visage, tandis que l'autre était un mélange de marron grisonnant et de violet bleuté et il possédait deux étranges petits bras au niveau de son bassin.

 _Pourquoi ils ont tous des noms de villes ? Bravo l'originalité des parents..._

-Nous sommes la DJD. Mais tu dois surement en avoir entendu parler, non ? s'enquit Tarn.

-Euh...la quoi ? répondit le jeune en faisant grimacer les autres, enfin ceux qu'il pouvait voir grimacer.

-La Decepticon Justice Division. 

Il secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ou lu ce nom quelque part. 

-Bon, bon, ce n'est rien. Nous allons y remédier. fit le Decepticon masquer en voyant que ses camarades semblaient sur le point de pêter un câble. Mais d'abord, comment t'appelles-tu petit ? 

Il commençait à en avoir marre que le surnomme toujours petit. Il était plus grand que Vos et il faisait presque la même taille que Kaon ! 

-Et pourquoi je vous le dirais ? 

Il sursauta et s'appliqua aussitôt à leur donner son nom quand il vit que de l'électricité tournait autour des récepteurs sur ses épaules et que Vos plissait ses optiques. 

-Justicewar. Je m'appelle Justicewar. 

-Un prénom adorable. lui répondit Tarn en lui tapotant à nouveau la tête de la même manière que plus tôt et il reçut un regard noir de la part du jeune.

-Nous allons t'amener à Kaon en toute sécurité. Et sur le chemin, tu pourras constater l'efficacité de notre...équipe. 

Il n'aimait pas trop le sens de cette phrase qui sortait de la bouche du Decepticon et il commençait à croire qu'il aurait préféré se faire écraser par le combiner... 

* * *

Alors, comment d'après-vous va se passer le voyage de Justice jusqu'à Kaon ? Et va-t-il vraiment y arriver ?  
Si vous ne connaissez pas la DJD, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur eux ;) même si par la suite je donnerais des informations sur eux dans la fic. Et pourquoi eux ? Bah je les aime bien, c'est des pétés du bocal x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! (j'ai vite écrit la suite, étant trop inspirée x) )**

 **Je remercie Lumina-luna pour son indéfectible dévotion à cette fic :3 (merki à toi x3)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :D ça fait toujours très plaisir ;)**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

( - _blablabla_ = ancien cybertronnien)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais son bras commençait à le picoter à l'endroit où Tarn le tenait fermement. Le mech masqué ne l'avait pas lâché d'un boulon depuis qu'il s'était fait capturé par la DJD. Il aurait préféré être menotté plutôt que d'être traîné comme un étincelant par le Decepticon. Justice soupira en regardant le paysage morne et dévasté qui les entouraient. Vos trottinait devant eux au côté de Kaon qui lui faisait la discussion. Le petit Decepticon semblait relativement muet et il n'était pas le seul. Les deux autres Decepticons géants fermaient la marche sans dire un mot. Au plus grand ennuie de Justice. Certes, ils étaient ses ennemis, mais il détestait s'ennuyer et encore plus ne pas discuter avec quelqu'un, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. De un, les cinq Decepticons ne le laisseraient pas filer comme ça et, même s'il semblait qu'on leur avait ordonné de le ramener en un seul morceau à Kaon, ce qui taraudait au plus au point le jeune, ils n'hésiteraient surement pas à lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, et de deux, où pourrait-il bien allé ? Il n'était peut être plus aux abords de Metroplex et devait surement se trouver quelques parts sur le territoire des Decepticons. S'il s'était trouvé à un tout endroit de Cybertron, il aurait pu utiliser son GPS interne pour se repérer, mais malheureusement, cela ne faisait seulement que peu de temps que les Autobots avaient reprit Metroplex aux mains des Decepticons et ils n'avaient donc pu avoir le temps de mettre à jour la carte du territoire Autobot. En somme, il était perdu dans la pampa. Il soupira à nouveau et Tarn lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se stoppa, relâchant un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras du tricolore qui soupira de soulagement en sentant son bras revenir à la vie.

-Vos, va en éclaireur pour repérer des Autobots ou des potentiels "listés". ordonna Tarn en relâchant complètement le bras de l'Autobot qui en profita pour s'asseoir sur un rocher, même si effondrer aurait été plutôt le bon qualificatif.

Le mech hocha la tête et disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision. Justice étendit ses jambes devant lui en souriant. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher aussi longtemps sans faire de pause et il se demandait bien pourquoi les Decepticons n'avaient pas préféré se transformer, saurait facilité la vie de tout le monde. Du moins de son point de vue.

-On est déjà fatigué, sweetspark ? lui demanda Tarn.

Justice lui décocha le regard le plus choqué et le plus surpris qu'il pouvait lancer. L'autre ricana en voyant la mine déconfite du plus jeune.

-Je plaisantais _Justicewar_.

Il pronnonçait son nom comme s'il en savourait chaque intonation. Justice se retint de lui lancer une expression dégoûtée et il reçut en échange un nouveau tapotement sur la tête. Il se mit à bouder en croisant ses bras devant son torse.

 _J'en ai marre qu'il fasse ça, je suis pas un animal de compagnie !_

Justice tourna la tête pour faire clairement comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Tarn répondit par un "Tsss" avant de secouer sa tête masquée. Vos ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, fier de lui. A la plus grande surprise de Justice, ce dernier se mit à parler à Tarn mais en cybertronnien ancien, le Primal Vernacular. Justice se fit la traduction dans son esprit, étant plus ou moins un expert dans la matière :

- _J'ai trouvé un "listé", un peu plus loin au Nord, sur notre route_. commença Vos en langage ancien.

-Quel degrés d'infraction commis ? questionna Tarn, cette fois-ci en langage tout à fait normal.

- _Le plus haut_.

- _C'est quoi comme infraction_ ? intervint Justice dans un parfait cybertronnien ancien.

Les deux Decepticons jetèrent un regard surpris à leur prisonnier et il sembla à Justice que les optiques de Vos se mirent à briller de joie.

- _Désertion_. répondit le plus petit des trois avec une voix joyeuse, comme s'il félicitait un sparkling pour un exploit surprenant.

Tarn ricana en ordonnant à Kaon et aux deux géants d'aller attraper leur cible. Ils laissèrent un Tarn amusé et un Vos qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond autour de Justice et de lui poser mille et une questions dans sa langue.

- _Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ? Tu parles couramment cette langue ? Est-ce que tu sais l'écrire ?_

Justice regarda le mech tournait autour de lui, lui donnant le tournis, si bien qu'il finit par lui demander de se calmer sinon il ne répondrait pas à ses questions. L'autre se stoppa net et prit place sur un rocher, assit en tailleur, et regardant attentivement le jeune Autobot.

- _J'ai appris à le parler à l'école, et oui je le parle couramment, et oui je sais l'écrire aussi._

Cette réponse sembla ravir son ravisseur car il sauta du rocher et serra brièvement le plus jeune dans ses bras avant de partir rattrapé les trois autres en courant comme une flèche. Justice échangea un regard confus avec Tarn qui haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui... souffla-t-il en attrapant le bras de Justice pour l'entraîner dans le sillage de ses camarades.

* * *

Il laissa couler une nouvelle larme en plaquant le plus fortement qu'il pouvait ses mains contre ses conduits auditifs. Il serra les dents et sera tellement ses paupières qu'il pouvait voir des tâches de lumières danser devant ses optiques closes. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un nouveau spasme quand une nouvelle larme franchit son self-contrôle au moment où un cri parvenait à se faufiler à travers sa maigre protection auditive. Il avait découvert pourquoi les cinq Decepticons n'avaient pas voulu qu'ils se déplacent via leur mode véhicule, c'était tout simplement qu'ils n'en avaient pas, du moins certains. Oh, ils avaient bien un mode alternatif, mais ce n'était pas ce que Justice avait espéré et il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils puissent tous se changer en véhicules. Une fois que Tarn et lui avaient rattrapé les autres, les Decepticons avaient décidé de juger pour son crime le déserteur qu'ils venaient d'attraper. Au contraire de Justice, le déserteur savait pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient lui faire et il avait tenté de se suicider, en tirant dans son spark, mais les membres de la DJD l'en avaient empêché. Justice, au début, pensait qu'ils allaient seulement lui faire un rapide procès sans avocat et très certainement le ramener à Kaon afin qu'il reçoive une sentence pour ses agissements et il était curieux de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un procès chez les Decepticons, mais à la place, il regretta immédiatement sa curiosité quand il vit le mode alt de Kaon. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il portait des récepteurs électriques sur ses épaules. Il se changeait en chaise électrique, assez grande pour accueillir un mech de sa taille. Vos avait aussitôt installé le déserteur, qui était plus grand que lui, dessus comme s'il ne pesait rien alors que ce dernier se débattait comme un fou. Après ça, et le premier choc électrique qui avait fait hurler de douleur le "jugé", Justice s'était effondré par terre, dos au spectacle qui se tramait. Puis il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses audios pour ne plus entendre les cris horribles du mech et il avait éclaté en sanglot. Il sentit une fine main se poser sur son épaule avant d'entendre un bruit de transformation derrière lui. Kaon avait finit son travail mais il semblait que l'autre n'était pas mort car il entendit qu'on traînait un corps qui se débattait faiblement puis une musique reposante s'éleva quelque part, détendant doucement les épaules du jeune. Qui les contracta aussitôt qu'un nouveau rugissement emplit l'air. Justice frissonna en sanglotant de nouveau, la fine main frotta doucement son épaule avant de disparaître. Un nouveau cri retentit avant que plus aucun autre ne vint troubler l'air devenu lourd. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui et Tarn passa à côté de lui pour lui faire face et se baisser pour être à sa hauteur. Il retira délicatement les mains de Justice pour laisser ses bras reprendre une position naturelle et il caressa doucement la joue de l'Autobot tout en effaçant la trace de nouvelles larmes, qui commençait à se former dans ses optiques, à l'aide de son pouce. Justice renifla en trouvant totalement décalé la douceur du geste de Tarn face à la cruauté et la violence qu'il avait fait preuve juste avant avec ses partenaires. Le tricolore renifla en essuyant une trace de sang sur sa joue que Tarn venait de déposer. Une nouvelle musique encore plus apaisante que la dernière parvint aux audios de Justice, apaisant un laps de temps son spark.

 _Cette musique, elle vient de lui..._

Tarn sourit en caressant doucement le sommet de sa tête. L'Autobot émit un nouveau reniflement en se ressaisissant un peu.

-C'est bien, tu es grand garçon...Tu aimes la musique ? murmura Tarn en cessant de caresser sa tête, sans employer de ton sarcastique.

Justice hocha la tête en se détendant un peu. Le mech masqué lui tapota la tête de la manière détesté par Justice. Il grogna en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Justice tenta de lui lancer une moue boudeuse mais elle se transforma en un gloussement nerveux.

-Allez, reprenons notre route. fit Tarn en se relevant, tendant une main au jeune bot.

Ce dernier releva ses optiques bleues vers lui. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de saisir cette main tendue et de se relever. Il adressa un timide sourire aux Decepticons et il vint se mettre sous le bras que Tarn tendait et qui l'enveloppa ensuite autour de ses épaules. Ils reprirent leur route sans faire attention au cadavre mutilé et ensanglanté derrière eux. Une vague de fatigue s'empara de Justice qui se cala un peu contre Tarn, les optiques dans le vague. Il commençait à comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde le traitait comme s'il n'était qu'un étincelant. Tout simplement parce qu'il en était un. Un étincelant perdu dans une guerre qui commençait à le dépasser. Et tout se qu'il désirait s'était que tout s'arrête.

* * *

-Voici le Peaceful Tyranny.

Tarn posa ses imposantes mains sur les épaules de leur jeune prisonnier. Ce dernier sourit de joie en voyant un vaisseau, de manufacture Decepticon indéniable avec ses formes triangulaires et son apparence irisé, se poser devant eux.

 _J'ai cru que j'allais finir par mourir de fatigue à force de marcher ! Bon, le nom ne m'étonne pas trop d'eux, mais pour le moment je m'en fiche un peu, je veux juste me reposer quelque part et ne plus mettre un pied devant l'autre avant un milliard d'années !_

Il était épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement, des derniers événements et il commençait à ressentir la douleur accumulé par son corps et ses nombreuses cascades. Vos lança un regard curieux devant la joie soudaine du plus jeune.

- _Maison_. lança-t-il en s'avançant paisiblement vers le vaisseau de taille moyenne.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et, à peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil du vaisseau, qu'une voix féminine et autoritaire retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

-Où est-ce que vous étiez bande de SCRAPELETS SANS CERVELLES ?! Vous étiez censés être rentrés DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

Les Decepticons marmonnèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos d'un minicon embêtant.

-J'vous entends, j'vous signale ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite que je suis SOURDE ! hurla de nouveau la voix.

Justice grimaça mais il ouvrit des optiques étonnées quand un minicon bleu-vert et gris clair avec de grands yeux, adorablement mignons pour lui, débarqua en roulant sur les roues qui lui faisaient office de pieds, un outil à la main. Ou plutôt _une_ minicon. Elle foudroya du regard le petit groupe puis elle s'immobilisa en voyant leur prisonnier. Elle croisa ses petits bras devant elle et jeta un regard qui en disait long à Tarn. Ce dernier esquissa un geste de la main et elle reprit son expression fâchée.

 _Elle trop mimi comme ça mais on dirait vraiment qu'elle va étriper Tarn et les autres._

Justice ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la scène comique. Tarn le foudroya du regard et il reçut en échange le plus beau sourire angélique que pouvait offrir le tricolore.

-Nickel peux tu vérifier si notre jeune ami n'a rien. Nous devons le ramener à Kaon tout entier. expliqua Tarn.

Il jeta un coup d'optique à Kaon, lui faisant passer un message, et se dernier tourna la tête, gêné.

-Il s'agit d'un _cadeau_ pour le Seigneur Megatron.

-Je me disais aussi, d'habitude vous ramenez personne. fit-elle en attrapant, avec une poigne de fer, Justice par la main. Je vous le ramène comme s'il venait tout juste de naître et tout propre ! Il a vraiment besoin d'une douche...

 _Ouuuiiii une douche !_

S'il pouvait, Justice se serrait jeté sur la minicon et l'aurait serrer dans ses bras, mais il craignait qu'elle le démembre pour cela. Elle entraîna, plutôt traîna, le jeune mech derrière lui en lui faisant tout un sermon sur la propreté, jusqu'à une baie med.

-D'abord tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche ensuite je t'examinerais.

-Génial, je rêve de prendre une douche depuis plusieurs heures !

La minicon se stoppa et le regarda bouche-bée.

-Qu-quoi...j'ai dis un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Tu es...

-Je suis ?

-Le mech le plus intelligent que j'ai rencontré ! Enfin quelqu'un QUI SE SOUCIS DE L'HYGIENE ICI ! hurla-t-elle pour bien se faire entendre par les autres qu'ils avaient laissé. Un peu plus, et je t'adopterais.

Elle tapota affectueusement sa main et le conduisit devant une porte adjacente à celle de la baie med.

-Je te laisse-là. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins moi dans la baie med, à côté. Oh, c'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas présenter correctement. Je m'appelle Nickel et je suis la médecin et la bot d'entretien de ce vaisseau et, plus généralement, de la DJD.

Elle tendit sa petite main à Justice qui la serra dans la sienne.

-Je suis Justice et je me qualifirais comme un bot de soutient.

-Oh, on dirige les opérations ?

-Presque.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'entrer dans la pièce contenant les douches communes. Il se plaça sous l'une d'elle et l'activa, laissant l'huile chaude couler sur lui. Il posa sa tête contre le mur en soupirant, étirant ses épaules. Il ressassa les moments de la journée et son esprit se posa de multiples questions mais une seule comptait plus que les autres.

 _Pourquoi les Decepticons me veulent ? Et Tarn a présenté ça comme un cadeau qu'il apportait à Megatron._

Il gémit avant de soupirer.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien fait de spécial ses temps-ci. A part la mission à Metroplex mais il en fallut peu pour qu'elle se solde par un échec et que je..._

Il frissonna en repensant au Decepticon qui le désirait.

 _...je finisse dans un endroit où je ne voudrais pas aller. J'espère que ce sale pervers a péri._

Il dénicha de quoi bien se laver et il se frictionna consciencieusement avec la lotion. Il aimait se laver, la sensation de détente que cela lui apportait quand l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps et quand de bonnes odeurs embaumaient l'air. Il passa encore un peu de temps sous le jet d'huile et, après avoir jugé que Nickel devait commencé à s'inquiéter, il éteignit l'huile et entreprit d'utiliser le séchoir mis à disposition pour se sécher. Une fois séché, il sortit des douches pour entrer dans la baie med.

-Je suis là, Nickel. fit-il en allant s'asseoir sur une couchette médicale pendant que la minicon rangeait des outils.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas fait aspiré par un syphon.

L'Autobot pouffa à cette idée, se visualisant très bien prisonnier d'un syphon et tentant de s'en dégager en criant et en gigotant ses bras. Nickel lui décocha un sourire en s'approchant de lui avec un datapad.

-Alors, voyons, voyons ce que tu as bien pu nous ramener comme blessures...

Elle fit un rapide scanner sur le jeune mech, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Bon tu n'as rien de trop grave à part quelques égratignures sans grandes gravités. Je vais quand même tout bien traiter, on ne sait jamais si ça s'infecte. Pas parce que tu n'as pas une bonne hygiène, mais je crains plutôt que les CINQ AUTRES te REFILENT des MICROBES !

Il pouffa à nouveau pendant que Nickel se mettait au travail. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que Justice ait l'air un peu plus présentable puis ils s'attelèrent tout les deux à polir son armure. Il se leva pour s'admirer dans un morceau de plaque métallique qui reflétait. Il n'avait plus aucune écorchure, plus aucune bosse, c'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais vécu les derniers événements !

-Merci Nickel. Je me retrouve enfin !

Il sourit de toute ses dents en se regardant sous toutes les coutures. La minicon s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon avant de ranger un peu le bazar qu'ils avaient mit. Justice la regarda faire et au bout d'un certain temps, gêné par son regard, la médecin se retourna, les poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez, pschit, hors de ma vue ! lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

-Heu...d'accord.

Justice fila hors de la baie med en se demandant bien où il devait aller. Pour le moment, les Decepticons l'avaient laissé assez libre de ses mouvements mais ce n'était peut être qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne décident de lui trouver une cellule afin qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir ou de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui nuire.

 _Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas une très grande menace pour eux..._

Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas la force ou la trop grande témérité de son frère. Son spark se serra en pensant à ce dernier. A l'heure qu'il était, il était peut être blessé ou pire. Perceptor et Smokescreen étaient peut être, eux aussi, blessés. L'Autobot se mordit la lèvre inférieur en soupirant de nouveau.

 _Pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour eux. J'ai déjà assez de soucis à me faire de mon côté. Il faut que je tente d'envoyer un message à la base._

Il n'avait peut être pas la force de son frère, mais au moins, il avait son intelligence et s'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir d'ici, il pouvait au moins prévenir les siens sur sa position actuelle. Il tâcha de mettre un peu d'écart entre lui et la baie med, au cas où Nickel déciderait de se promener dans le vaisseau et qui risquerait de se demander se que faisait un Justice planter devant sa zone de travail en train de traficoter quelque chose. Il se cacha dans le renfoncement d'un mur et activa son communicateur. Pour le moment, il n'essayait pas de joindre quelqu'un en particulier. Il tâcha de se brancher sur la fréquence d'appel d'urgence des Autobots et il envoya une série de bruits différents qu'il effectua en tapant contre le mur avec l'une de ses mains. Une fois son message terminé, il coupa la communication et recula, l'air satisfait. Mais il redescendit vite sur Cybertron en se cognant contre une paroie et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de mur à cet endroit là. Il se tourna doucement en grimaçant puis il leva la tête vers le grand Decepticon portant une croix rouge sur le visage.

-Euh...Je...je... balbutia-t-il en se laissant traîner par le géant.

Ce dernier le tenait par l'épaule et le traînait derrière lui comme s'il ne pesait rien. Son spark palpitait comme un fou, il avait presque faillit se faire prendre sur le fait ! Du moins, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tesarus le conduisit jusqu'à une salle de restauration où il le posa sur un siège. Les autres posèrent leurs optiques sur les arrivants mais ils ne dirent mots, sauf Tarn qui vint le rejoindre et, comme toujours, Vos sur les talons.

-Il semblerait que Nickel ait fait du bon travail. lui lança-t-il en le regardant sous tous les angles.

Justice lui jeta un regard blasé en soupirant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Décidément, Tarn ne pensait qu'au "présent" qu'il allait faire à son chef.

-Tu es adorable quand tu boudes comme ça.

Et le ton mi-sarcastique mi-sincère commençait à taper sur les nerfs du plus jeune. Le Decepticon se pencha en avant pour lui tapoter la tête mais Justice recula la sienne, boudant pour de bon. Tarn ricana en s'éloignant, laissant Vos à côté de lui. Ce dernier prit un siège pour s'asseoir puis il se mit à papoter en vieux cybertronnien avec son prisonnier :

- _Tu étais où pour que Tesarus te traîne comme ça jusqu'ici ?_

- _Disons que Nickel m'a demandé d'aller faire un petit tour. Mais je me suis un peu perdu je dois avouer...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce vaisseau soit aussi grand !_

L'autre hocha la tête et Justice fut soulagé qu'il ait gobé aussi vite son mensonge. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, si Tesarus n'était pas arrivé pour l'emmener ici, il se serait surement perdu.

-Eh ! Devinez où est-ce que je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria d'un coup Kaon en rentrant dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant des cubes d'energon.

Justice n'avait même pas remarqué son absence dans la pièce jusqu'ici. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus important attira son attention. C'était une des choses les plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un cyber renard gambadait aux pieds de Kaon. Il adorait la faune cybertronnienne et le cyber renard était de loin son animal préféré ! Il se jeta presque sur Kaon en voulant prendre l'animal dans ses bras. Le Decepticon aux orbites vides sursauta en essayant de ne pas faire tomber son plateau qu'il alla immédiatement poser quelque part en trébuchant. Sous les optiques surprises des autres, il serra contre lui l'animal qui émit un petit couinement avant de gronder.

-Oh, oh... émit Helex pour la première fois.

-Justice, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. lança Tarn en commençant à s'approcher de lui.

- _Imbécile_. siffla Vos.

Mais, pensant que l'Autobot allait se faire dévorer par le cyber renard, ils faillirent faire une attaque sparkienne quand l'animal se mit à ronronner sous les caresses de leur prisonnier. Justice se mit à dorloter la petite bête en lui caressant d'abord le sommet de la tête, puis il lui gratouilla le cou. La bête se mit à gounouter sans cesser son ronron de plus en plus fort.

-Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-il en levant ses optiques bleus vers les Decepticons, un petit sourire innocent sur le visage.

-The Pet. lui indiqua Kaon, encore sous le choc de la situation.

D'habitude, l'animal ne répondait qu'à ses maîtres, soit la DJD, et il essayait d'étriper tous ce qui était étranger à eux. Curieusement, il semblait apprécier les attentions de l'Autobot.

-Ohh oui tu es trop mignon mignon toi. Oh oui, trop mimi !

 _Même si je dois avoué que Pet c'est pas vraiment un nom, mais bon._

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il gratouillait ses joues en secouant un peu sa tête et il déposait des baisers sur son front. L'animal secouait sa queue, munie d'une fourche au bout, en ronronant et en bavant.

-C'est le gentil cyber renard ça, oh oui, c'est le gentil cyber renard ça.

Justice se mit à gratter son dos parcourut de piquants, faisant se coucher l'animal. Il flatta le flanc de l'animal avant de se relever, le visage couvert de bave par les coups de langues affectueux que lui avait donné Pet. Il essuya son visage en grimaçant, sa vision troublée par la bave restée sur sa visière. Il dû rabattre vers l'arrière sa visière pour la nettoyer correctement avant de la remettre en place devant ses optiques.

-J'aurais pu me passer de la bave, Pet.

L'animal s'assit et pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de faire un sourire bestial.

-Mais oui, tu restes mignon quand même.

Il donna une dernière caresse à l'animal avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant la tête que tiraient les autres.

Tarn se contenta de secouer la tête avant de lui tendre un cube d'energon. Justice le prit timidement en le regardant suspicieusement.

 _Ils ont été étrangement gentils jusqu'ici..._

Il ne s'était pas méfié jusqu'ici, chamboulé par tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent, mais il commençait à se poser trop de questions sur sa présence dans le vaisseau.

 _Surtout en compagnie de la DJD. Et ne parlons pas de leur "cadeau" ! Je suis totalement largué dans cette histoire..._

-Allons, petit, bois. lui intima Tarn en le scrutant attentivement.

Justice en avala une gorge en tentant de détecter un quelconque poison mais soit il n'y avait rien dans ce cube ou soit il s'agissait d'un poison indétectable au goût. Dans tout les cas, après avoir avaler sa gorgée d'energon, il en prit une seconde et il fut prit d'une terrible envie de bailler. Retenant son bâillement, il sentit ses paupières commencer à devenir un peu plus lourde et son corps s'engourdir. La seconde d'après, son corps touchait le sol. Encore un peu conscient, il vit Tarn se pencher au dessus de lui avant de murmurer d'un ton calme :

-Dors bien, petit Autobot...

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

-Weeeaarrrr...my...

-Hum...

-...faaaceee !

-Vos, dégage. Je dors.

Le petit Decepticon se jeta sur le côté pour éviter de recevoir l'oreiller que lui lançait un Justice à moitié endormit. L'Autobot se tourna, dos à lui, se rendormant. Vos grogna en se penchant au dessus du jeune.

-Wear my faaace ! fit-il à nouveau à son audio.

-La ferme. ronchonna Justice en s'enfouissant dans sa couverture.

Il entendit Vos soupirer avant de sortir de la chambre où ils avaient placé l'Autobot pendant qu'il dormait. Quelque chose de petit et faisant un "clic clic" sur le sol en marchant rentra avant de sauter sur le lit et de lécher le visage enfouit de l'Autobot. Justice ne pu se retenir de rire sous la langue chatouilleuse et il repoussa la chose qui le léchait. Il ouvrit ses optiques et les posa sur un Pet joyeux.

-Salut toi. le salua-t-il en lui grattant le sommet du crâne.

Pet échappa en ronron en s'ébrouant, invitant l'autre à le suivre quand il descendit du lit.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il s'extirpa de ses draps en suivant l'animal qui le conduisit Tarn qui était occupé à se faire gronder par Nickel. Il se retint de rire en voyant Tarn recevoir le courroux de la minicon.

-Vous auriez dû me demander mon avis avant de mettre autant de somnifère dans son verre !

-Nous n'en avi...

-Teuh, teuh ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Tarn ! Qui de nous deux est le médecin ? Toi ou moi ?

-Toi.

-Oui en effet, et vous auriez pu faire du mal à ce petit en mettant une trop forte dose !

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, Nickel. Vos est allé le réveillé et il ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

-Oui et bien, le faire dormir autant de temps sans qu'il ne soit en stase d'urgence est très dangereux. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Tarn leva les optiques au ciel, comprenant que sa subalterne chercherait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Justice se racla la gorge pour indiquer aux autres qu'il était bien présent et ainsi il sauva Tarn d'une bataille verbale qui aurait duré longtemps.

-Bien, tu es réveillé. fit Tarn en le rejoignant.

-Ouais et j'ai moyennement apprécié le coup d'hier. grommela l'intéressé.

-D'hier ?

-D'il y a deux jours, Tarn. Mais comment aurait-il pu être au courant alors qu'il ETAIT SOUS SOMNIFERE ? lança la médecin en se mettant à côté du jeune Autobot et de lui tapoter la jambe.

-J'ai dormi pendant deux jours ?! s'exclama ce dernier.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes enfin arrivés. répondit le grand Decepticon en balayant d'un geste de la main sa question.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Justice et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Euh...puisqu'on est à Kaon, je peux te poser une question ?

Tarn hocha la tête sans s'arrêter.

-Il va m'arriver quoi ?

Justice lui lança un regard un peu inquiet. L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse semblait sincère mais elle ne rassura pas le jeune bot. Son spark se serra dans la peur. Qu'allait lui faire les Decepticons ?

 _Tout mais pas Shockwave ! Je suis vraiment terrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il vont me faire ? De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'ont pas capturé pour les informations que je pourraient avoir, d'autres, plus faciles à capturer, les possèdent aussi._

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se laissa guider par Tarn qui le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du vaisseau. Les autres les attendaient et Justice donna un dernier câlin à Pet. le cyber renard poussa un gémissement en léchant doucement son visage. Le tricolore laissa la bête regagnait sa place auprès de Kaon pendant que Tarn ouvrait la porte, laissant voir l'immense hangar où ils étaient et où des Decepticons vaquaient à leurs occupations. Tarn le menotta, les bras dans le dos, ne faisant qu'inquiéter plus leur prisonnier. Puis il suivit ses geôliers à l'intérieur de la forteresse ennemie.

 _Phantom, Percy, Smok' venaient me sauver. Et, pour une fois, Primus, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas exaucer un de mes voeux ? Surtout que là, c'est un tout petit peu ma vie qui est en jeu !_

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, Juju se retrouve dans une très mauvaise position.**

 **Que va-t-il lui arriver chez les Decepticons ? Va-t-il finir entre les mains de Shockwave ? J'attends vos théories ! :D**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ;) qui, j'espère, ne tardera pas trop x)**

 **PS : j'ai gardé la célèbre phrase de Vos en anglais parce qu'elle faisait quand même plus badass qu'en français x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais, tiens, qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas la petite crumbleb qui ramène son museau après des mois d'absences ?**

 **Pardon, pardon pour ce léger (long, hein, on va pas se le cacher) retard dans la parution de nouveaux chapitres x) mais malheureusement, ces derniers temps (depuis avant Noël en fait) j'ai eu peu de temps libres (exams et tout ça, la joie, la joie) et j'ai été atteinte de fatigue et de flemmite aigüe (et un peu de pan d'inspi' même si je dois dire que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent) et n'est donc pas eu la possibilité de vous postez de petits chapitres tout chaud :3**

 **Bon, j'arrête mon mea culpa qui va finir par être plus long que mon chapitre XD**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Et encore désolé du retard^^**

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster un chapitre de chaque, au moins pour celles d'HP, disons que The Terra Prime's chronicles me pose plutôt soucis en ce moment, mais la situation finira bien par ce débloquer ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient inlassablement alors que son spark semblait de plus en plus sur le point de se rompre d'angoisse. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le QG des Decepticons. Et elle ne cessait de croître depuis.

 _La_ Somptueuse _forteresse de Kaon ! Tu parles d'une forteresse oui ! On dirait la maison des horreurs version bombardée...mon pauvre Justice, même sur le point de te faire tuer, tu fais de l'humour..._

Il poussa un soupir à peine audible. Tarn le poussait de temps en temps quand il ralentissait le rythme. Vos les avait suivit une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Forteresse et ils avaient rencontré peu de Decepticons sur le route mais plus ils avançaient, plus il avait l'impression que tous les couloirs qu'ils prenaient ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à impressionner et à déstabiliser les prisonniers.

 _Ils ont sans doute un autre chemin possible pour accèder à...à où déjà ? J'en sais rien !_

Il tentait de s'accrocher à n'importe quel petit détail insignifant pour ne pas s'évanouir d'angoisse et de peur. L'angoisse faisait place à la peur et son rythme sparkien s'emballait de plus en plus vite.

 _Manquerait plus que j'me tape une crise d'angoisse devant tout le monde..._

Ruminant des pensées plus ou moins cohérentes, il ne fit pas attention que les Decepticons, qui l'accompagnaient, venaient de se stopper et il buta contre Vos.

-Ouïe.

Il recula de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils. Il cligna des optiques en observant l'immense porte fermée qui leur faisait face, austère comme tout le reste.

 _Le budget niveau architecte doit pas bien être élevé ici. Bon, au lieu de penser à tout et n'importe quoi, mon petit Justice, tu vas te calmer et essayer de te concentrer. Aucune chance qu'ils arrivent à me faire dire quoi que ce soit ! Jamais je ne trahirais les miens._

Il souffla une nouvelle fois discrètement et se recomposa un visage impassible. Vos fit signe à un garde que Justice n'avait pas encore remarqué tellement que lui et son coéquipier, qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte et non à droite comme l'autre, ne bougeaient pas d'un iota et le garde pianota sur un petit clavier numérique contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit _pchiii_ puis ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle qui se cachait derrière l'imposante porte automatique. Le tricolore faillit tomber au sol tant il était soulagé. Il s'était attendu à une assemblée de dizaines voir de centaines de Decepticons tous plus grands et mastocs les uns des autres, leurs optiques rivées sur lui et prêt à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion pour le démanteler, petit bout après petit bout. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans l'immense salle où ils venaient de débarquer. Comme le reste de la bâtisse, elle était très austère mais une volée de marche ainsi qu'un immense trône et des bannières à l'effigie de l'emblème des Decepticons, qui pendaient le long des murs, donnaient à la pièce un caractère autoritaire et dantesque. Il avait l'impression de se sentir tout petit face à tout cet apparat d'autorité qui mettait en exergue la puissance des Decepticons et qui semblait sur le point de l'écraser, comme si les étendards allaient s'effondrer sur lui et l'écraser au passage.

 _Ils ont peu être pas d'architecte, mais en tout cas je sais pas qui gère la communication, mais c'est un bon celui-là !_

Un sourire de soulagement se fraya un chemin sur son visage et il se détendit un peu. Il porta son regard sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce pendant que Tarn lui intimait d'avancer en pressant son épaule. Il se laissa faire, plus par curiosité pour apercevoir de plus près les deux objets de sa curiosité que pour véritablement être un bon petit prisonnier obéissant. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, il devinait que l'un des deux mechs étaient assis dans le trône qu'il avait remarqué tout de suite en arrivant mais, étant donné qu'il était dans la même teinte de gris que son trône, Justice ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement. Le mech gris était grand, très grand même s'il ne le voyait qu'assis il pouvait facilement le deviner, ses optiques étaient du même rouge que celles communes des Decepticons, bien qu'on pouvait compter dans leurs rangs quelques bots aux optiques bleus ou encore violettes. Il reposait sa joue sur le poing de son bras droit dont le coude était appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Un léger sourire étirait ses traits froids mais pas pour autant laids, mais ce que ne pouvait savoir Justice c'était que le mech en question souriait au soulagement apparent qu'il avait eu en rentrant dans la salle du trône et en se rendant compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du trône, le mech gris se redressa, posant ses deux bras sur les deux accoudoirs de son siège et son sourire se perdit pendant qu'il regardait d'une optique critique le jeune Autobot.

 _Ce doit être Megatron._

Ce dernier fut un peu dessus. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit bien plus laid, affreux avec un regard fou et du sang partout sur lui, sans oublier le petit rire machiavélique ! Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait d'une vision très manichéenne de son ennemi. Concrètement, il ne l'avait jamais vu, que ce soit véritablement, sauf à l'instant même, ou sur des clichés, il s'en était seulement fait une image d'après les informations que ses camarades et ses supérieurs lui avaient fournis. Mais il comprenait pourquoi, à présent, que tant de bots l'aient rejoins. Il imposait une sorte d'aura de puissance et d'autorité qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Optimus Prime. Ce dernier avait plutôt une aura de noblesse et de respect. Tarn le força à se mettre à genoux d'un coup de pied dans ses deux tibias. Il grimaça rapidement en s'affaissant sur ses genoux, ses jambes le lançant douloureusement.

 _Il y est pas allé de main morte celui-là ! En tout cas, il doit avoir un sacré boulon en moins pour changer aussi rapidement de caractère. Un coup il est prévenant et l'autre il est aussi adorable qu'un scrapelet !_

Il se sentit brusquement écrasé par l'aura de prestance du chef des Decepticons qui le détaillait toujours d'une optique sévère et le dominait de toute sa stature du haut de son siège. Un mouvement qu'il vit du coin de l'optique lui fit regarder le second Decepticon qui venait de s'approcher du trône et de Megatron. Il s'agissait d'un mech de moyenne taille, d'un bleu foncé légèrement métallique qui possédait une visière opaque et rouge devant ses optiques et un masque de combat complété son visage. Ainsi, aucune de ses expressions n'étaient visibles. son emblème était placé au centre de son torse sur une plaque d'un bleu beaucoup plus pâle et clair que le reste de son corps et qui se trouvait être le pare-brise de son mode alternatif. Ses jambes et des sortes de boutons au niveau de ses hanches étaient les seules touches de couleur, du gris clair plus précisément, avec son masque de combat présentes sur lui. Le mech masqué se pencha vers son supérieur et lui souffla quelque chose au conduit auditif. Megatron hocha vaguement la tête sans le quitter des optiques un seul instant. Justice, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher ses optiques bleues de ses optiques rouges. D'une part parce que, bien qu'il avait beau être leur prisonnier, il ne capitulerait pas, psychologiquement plus que physiquement, aussi facilement face à eux et leurs moyens de pressions, et détourner le regard serait une forme d'abandon qu'il ne se permettrait jamais, et d'autre part, il lui était impossible de détacher ses optiques d'un être aussi puissant et charismatique.

 _Il est à lui seul une étoile qui fait orbiter autour d'elle des planètes._

-Mon Seigneur, commença Tarn qui s'était agenouillé pendant l'inspection visuel de son chef, une main sur le spark et les optiques pleines d'une admiration fanatique, la Decepticon Justice Division vous a rapporté le VIP*.

 _Moi, un VIP ?! Justice, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré !_

C'est sur cette dernière pensée philosophique de la part du tricolore, et son envie grandissante de se baffer ou de se frapper la tête contre le premier mur venu, que le seigneur des Decepticons décida enfin de se lever, faisant au passage sursauter Justice. Le géant gris descendit d'un pas savamment travaillé, Justice étant un spécialiste dans tout ce qui était stratégie, il reconnaissait sans problème toutes les subtilités du langage et du corps que mettaient en avant les bots pour s'exprimer et pour se donner une certaine image qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en avant d'eux même. Et dans ce cas-là, c'était la puissance. Une puissance écrasante qui semblait réduire le plus grand des mechs à un simple et minuscule scrapelet inoffensif. Megatron s'arrêta à côté de lui, baissant ses optiques rouges vers lui, et fit signe à Tarn de le relever. Ce dernier obtempéra aussitôt, avec un peu trop d'empressement au goût de Justice, en le soulevant par l'épaule. Pendant un instant, Justice tenta de retrouver l'équilibre alors que ses pieds, endoloris par la position qu'il avait juste avant, étaient endoloris. Il jeta un regard noir au Decepticon violet mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas mais se contentait de regarder avec dévotion Megatron.

 _Ils sont vraiment trop bizarres ici, je crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre..._

-Justicewar, c'est bien ça ? demanda le seigneur des Decepticons.

Il parlait d'un ton dégagé et presque...chaleureux. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres du mech gris.

-Oui. répondit l'intéressé d'une voix qui tremblottait légèrement, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter ? poursuivit le Decepticon.

-Sauf si cela vous fait plaisir. ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre instinctivement.

 _Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire !_

Il avait envie de se jeter par la première fenêtre venue. Tarn lui lança le regard le plus noir qui lui eut été donné de voir, promettant sûrement milles et une morts plus imaginatives les unes des autres. Contre toute attente, le géant gris éclata de rire. Son rire semblait un peu incongrue dans l'atmosphère qui régnait depuis le début dans la pièce. C'était un rire franc, ce qui semblait encore plus étrange.

-J'aime beaucoup ton mordant petit.

Il frotta amicalement le sommet du crâne du tricolore qui lui lança un regard choqué. Le géant se retint de rire une nouvelle fois devant la tête déconfite de son prisonnier et préféra passer un bras autour de ses épaules en l'entraînant vers une autre porte de la pièce, entourée de chaque côté d'étendards frappés de l'emblème des Decepticons. Justice se laissa entraîner. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était seul face à quatre Decepticons et, qui plus est, il visé tellement bien que même sous son nez, il raterait une cible. Et ne parlons pas du combat rapproché ! Il était un penseur, lui, pas un fonceur, même si des fois il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas partie de cette deuxième catégorie à la vue de son comportement.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Justicewar. Tu as un parcours assez...intéressant. Que fait donc l'un de nos enfants parmi les Autobots ?

Justice haussa les épaules.

-Le destin je suppose... répondit-il, hasardeusement.

En réalité, c'était une excellente question qu'il s'était souvent posé lui-même. Avec son frère, Phantomwar, ils étaient issus des bas fonds de Metroplex et, en toute logique, ils auraient dû rejoindre les Decepticons au vu de leur passé identique à la plus part de ces derniers. Mais son frère avait fait un choix. Celui de protéger avant tout son petit frère et pour cela, il avait décidé que les rejoindre les Autobots étaient plus sûr que rejoindre les Decepticons. Mais encore, dans ce cas-là, rejoindre l'un ou l'autre tenait plus du hasard à cette époque, les Decepticons ne commettaient pas encore de crimes atroces et la faction tenait plus d'un idéal révolutionnaire qu'autre chose. Puis tout avait dérapé par la suite et Phantom, le jour où ils avaient embarqué en destination de Iacon, avait eu sûrement l'idée la plus brillante de sa vie. Et pour cela, Justice lui était très reconnaissant. Que serait-il devenu, lui, s'ils avaient dès le départ rejoins les Decepticons ? Il ne préférait pas savoir.

-Ta place aurait dû être ici. Avec ton frère.

Justice ne répondit pas. Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte vers laquelle ils marchaient depuis tout à l'heure et cette dernière venait de s'ouvrir devant eux révélant une haute silhouette que Justice reconnut sans problème. Un violet reconnaissable entre milles, une unique optique jaune au milieu d'une tête en forme d'hexagone allongé. Shockwave. L'Autobot se figea, ses optiques bleues s'écarquillèrent, et son sang se glaça. Littéralement. Il sentit son spark se serrer à mesure que l'information parvenait à son cerveau, comme dans une vidéo lancée image par image. La personne qu'il redoutait le plus, dans cet endroit de fous, était juste devant lui. Megatron posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les pressa.

-Je suis persuadé que tu as beaucoup de choses très intéressantes à nous dire, Justicewar. Vois-tu, Shockwave est un spécialiste en neurologie et il a mis au point une petite invention qui nous est très utile. Et tu vas avoir le privilège de pouvoir la tester...

Les optiques remplies de larmes, il ne fit pas attention au sourire carnassier du Decepticon gris ou encore au rire cruel de Tarn qui résonnait dans la salle.

* * *

Phantom observait d'une optique exaspérée l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle de commandement, au coeur de la cité de Iacon. Chaque Autobot essayait de faire entendre son raisonnement à ses voisins de façon assez bruyante, et, multipliée par une vingtaine de bot, cette façon de procéder créée une cacophonie qui agaçait prodigieusement Phantom, à ce moment-là. Il leva les optiques au ciel, pour la millième fois au moins, alors qu'Impactor, le chef des Wreckers, et Ultra Magnus, celui de la Garde d'Elite, se disputaient pour la centième fois. Il posa ses optiques bleues, qui tranchaient sur son corps entièrement blanc et gris clair, sur le leader incontesté des Autobots, Optimus Prime et qui était actuellement en train de se pincer l'arrête du nez, les optiques fermées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être à côté de lui pour savoir que ce dernier était en train de soupirer. Le Prime se pencha vers Prowl, qui était assit juste à côté de lui, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'optique. Le bot noir et blanc hocha la tête et prit sa voix la plus autoritaire en ordonnant le silence. Mais l'effet escompté n'arriva pas et les bots continuaient de se chamailler entre eux.

 _C'est pas comme ça qu'on va retrouver tous les portés disparus..._

Rien qu'à cette pensée, son spark se serra douloureusement et il tenta de recontacter son frère par le lien fraternel qui unissait leurs sparks. Il ne rencontra que du vide ce qui le rassura car, jusqu'à présent, un mur semblait bloquer leur liaison, mur que Justice avait probablement érigé pour éviter que son frère ne souffre en même temps que lui. Mais le vide qu'il rencontrait à présent le rassurait quelque peu. Cela signifiait que Justice était en train de dormir ou alors qu'il s'était évanouit suite à ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir les Decepticons. Son spark se tordit encore plus dans sa poitrine et il essaya de penser aux bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec son frère et que pour le moment, il était en sécurité, où qu'il soit mais toujours des pensées terribles lui venaient, comme si elles l'accusaient d'être responsable du sort de son frère.

-Silence ! beugla un bot à la tête carré, blanc et vert grisâtre.

Il tapait sur la table, dont le dossier de sa chaise était contre, étant assit à califourchon dessus, avec son cube d'energon vide. Quand le silence prit place et que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, il tira sur le cigare qui pendait au coin de sa bouche et fit un signe de tête à Optimus.

-Ils sont à vous, chef.

-Merci Kup. lui répondit le Prime en lui souriant.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste de ses soldats qui étaient à présent à l'écoute. Phantom s'était même redressé sur sa chaise pour ne pas en perdre un morceau.

-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, la suite à Metroplex nous a échappé. La majeur partie de la ville a été épargné mais plusieurs de nos soldats qui se situaient en dehors de la ville, dans une de nos bases, n'ont pas eu cette chance. Pour le moment, le bilan de morts s'élève a plus de la moitié des effectifs présents sur place, des équipes sur place cherchent encore sur les décombres mais il y a de fortes chances que nous ne découvrions pas plus de cadavres.

Le Prime se stoppa un instant et poussa un soupir sonore avant de déclamer à haute voix :

-Jusqu'à ce que tous ne fasse q'un**.

-Jusqu'à ce que tous ne fasse qu'un. reprirent-ils tous en coeur.

-Poursuivons, reprit le Prime pour dissiper l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdit brusquement. L'autre moitié de nos effectifs sur place a été faite prisonnière par les Decepticons. Nous devons nous tâcher de les sauver.

Tous hochèrent la tête, en accord avec leur chef.

-Maintenant, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder.

-Le mieux, pour le moment, serait de récolter des informations sur les lieux de détentions des prisonniers. intervint Prowl. Nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter aveuglément ainsi.

-Nos informateurs sont actuellement en train de s'occuper de cette partie-là du problème. intervint Perceptor, assit sur une chaise pendant qu'un médecin lui faisait un check-up.

-Et si vous pouviez concevoir un plan qui évite que les trois quarts d'entre vous rentriez en boîte de conserve, cela m'arrangerait. grommela le médecin qui finissait de s'occuper de Perceptor.

-Nous ferons notre possible, Ratchet. lui répondit le Prime, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le médecin grommela dans sa barbe inexistante contre les Autobots stupides qui se mettaient stupidement en danger, mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Le problème, ce sera leur lieu de détention. fit Ultra Magnus en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Magnus, renchérit Impactor, le bot orange et violet, géant et mythique Wrecker, ils risquent, de un, d'être dispachés un peu partout sur Cybertron, voir peut être même sur d'autres planètes, et certains pourraient très bien atterrir à Kaon. Là, se sera impossible pour nous de les récupérer.

-Puisses-tu avoir tord, Impactor. souffla Optimus.

-Je l'espère aussi, Monsieur. lui répondit ce dernier.

La discussion se poursuivit mais Phantom arrêta d'y prêter attention. Ratchet venait d'en terminer avec Perceptor et s'était approché du bicolore pour examiner son état. Il tapota le bras gauche de Phantom et ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur.

-Tout va bien, si tu as mal, c'est que les terminaisons nerveuses de ton bras fonctionnent. précisa le médecin.

-J'aurais préféré le contraire...grommela son patient.

-Si s'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là à assister à cette réunion, et de ce point de vue je trouve Optimus bien trop tolérant avec toi pour te laisser y assister, tu ne fais pas parti du commandement Autobot. Tu serais à la baie med en train de souffrir le martyre.

Phantom souffla en levant les optiques au ciel. S'il était ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Justice. Optimus avait accepté qu'il participe à la réunion puisqu'il était son frère et qu'il faisait parti des disparus, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il était le frère de Justice. Ils devaient savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait, ou plutôt qu'il connaissait partiellement, et ils avaient besoin de lui et du lien sparkien qu'il avait avec son frère pour le retrouver.

Justice, où que tu sois, j'espère qu'il ne t'arrive rien et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée de Phantomwar qu'Optimus congédia tout le monde, attendant de nouvelles informations pour les réunir à nouveau.

* * *

-Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterris cette fois ?

Les poings sur les hanches, il fixait le paysage nocturne qui s'étendait en dessous de la colline où il était perchée. Elle descendait en pente douce vers une ville lumineuse qui avait l'air paisible et qui éclairait largement la plaine rocailleuse où elle se situait. De là où il était, il pouvait voir flotter au loin un drapeau portant l'emblème des Autobots. Il s'assit au sommet de la colline, les genoux ramenés vers lui, et il contempla, en souriant, la ville endormie. Le silence était plaisant, il aurait pu presque s'endormir sur place, à la belle étoile, mais il préféra s'allonger sur le sol, les bras derrière sa tête pour rendre la position plus confortable. Il contempla le ciel constellé d'une myriade d'étoiles étincelantes, perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui se stoppèrent quand un museau métallique fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Il détourna le regard des étoiles pour observer la créature qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés. Cette dernière reniflait au dessus de son torse et il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas l'effrayer inutilement. La bête continua de renifler un moment puis elle poussa un petit cri tout à fait adorable et s'assit, dardant ses optiques dorées vers la ville endormie. Il se redressa en douceur, mais voyant que la créature ne bougeait pas d'un boulon, il s'assit complètement et tendit une main vers elle.

-Tu es un joli petit renard cybertronnien toi. Et tu n'as pas peur de grand chose on dirait.

Le cyber renard ne répondit pas, mais sa queue se balança doucement de gauche à droite sur le sol. Il ressemblait un peu au Pet, le cyber renard de la DJD, mais il était plus petit et ses optiques étaient dorées au lieu de rouges.

-Moi c'est Justicewar. poursuivit-il sur sa lancée et il posa doucement sa main sur la tête de l'animal pour le caresser.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas mais, brusquement, ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur le sommet de son crâne et il tourna sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il tourna à son tour sa tête dans la même direction. Au loin, il lui semblait que des nuages étranges approchaient de leur position. Mais plus les nuages avançaient vers eux et plus un bruit étrange, comme un bourdonnement, s'accentuait, comme s'il accompagnait les nuages. Il eut tôt vite la réponse à savoir si les choses en approche étaient bien des nuages. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent quand il constata qu'une flotte de vaisseaux de guerre approchaient de la cité. Aussitôt, il se leva et jeta un coup d'optique à l'animal qui s'était levé en même temps que lui et qui grognait à présent.

-Il faut que j'aille les prévenir ! lui lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la cité.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la bête, et de toute façon il n'en aurait pas reçue, et s'empressa de descendre la colline pour atteindre les portes de la ville. Il était à mi-chemin dans la pleine quand les vaisseaux ennemis, car ils étaient indubitablement ennemis au vu de leur design purement féroce, commencèrent à lâcher des bombes sur la ville et à déverser des soldats. Une alarme stridente résonna dans toute la ville et se répercuta dans la vallée où Justice s'était arrêté, regardant avec effroi la ville en proie aux flammes.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Non, j'arrive trop tard !

Il sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses épaules se secouèrent sous la force de ses sanglots.

-Non...répéta-t-il dans un gémissement.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait, le paysage commença petit à petit à disparaître avant qu'un autre ne prenne place. Dans une arène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en face d'un mech qu'il avait vu tomber devant lui des milliers de fois.

* * *

Au même moment, au coeur même de la cité tant redoutée de Kaon, deux bots observaient un troisième qui s'affairait autour d'un ordinateur et d'un quatrième bot, allongé sur une table médicale. Un tube noir strié de violet était rattaché à sa tête sous la table, où il était allongé, par un trou creusé dedans et prévu à cet effet. Le bot allongé sur la table marmonnait dans son sommeil qui semblait agité, en témoignaient ses membres qui remuaient parfois dans son sommeil. Les trois autres avaient le regard fixé sur l'ordinateur où une série de courbes s'agitaient en des piques qui ne cessaient de s'élever.

-Fascinant. commenta l'un des bots présents et le plus grand de tous.

La lumière de l'ordinateur jetait des reflets bleutés sur son corps gris, lui donnant un aspect surnaturel.

-Il est donc actuellement en train d'avoir une sorte de...vision ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'écran.

-Tout à fait, Seigneur Megatron. Il semblerait que ces "visions" se manifestent lors de son sommeil, mais on ne peut pas exclure l'hypothèse qu'il puisse en avoir éveillé. répondit d'une monocorde le Decepticon devant l'ordinateur et qui n'était autre que Shockwave, le célèbre scientifique des Decepticons.

Megatron hocha la tête et reporta ses optiques rouges vers le bot endormi. Brusquement, ce dernier cessa de gigoter sur sa table mais sa tête se tournait parfois de droite à gauche pendant que son visage se contractait.

-Il semblerait que la "vision" soit terminée.

-Pourquoi est-il toujours en train de s'agiter dans ce cas ?

-Il est tout simplement dans une activité cérébrale normale.

Megatron haussa un sourcil en direction de son second.

-Il est en train de rêver. compléta ce dernier.

Le chef des Decepticons répondit par un vague "hum".

-Voyons maintenant comment ton invention peut être efficace, Shockwave.

le scientifique aubergine hocha la tête et tapota sur son clavier avant que l'écran ne devienne noir puis qu'il soit assaillit par des flashs d'images en tout genre. Les trois Decepticons éveillés scrutèrent attentivement les images qui apparaissaient successivement sur l'écran.

-Je ne comprends pas. fit Shockwave en tapotant sur son clavier. Nous ne recevons que des images de sa vie et nous sommes au stade bientôt finale de tout l'emmagasinement de stock de souvenirs.

Il tourna sa tête vers les deux autres.

-Vers le début de sa vie si vous préférez. C'est étrange mais...

Soudainement, les images qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient rapidement, la dernière étant l'image d'un étincelant, qui ressemblait quelque peu au bot endormi, lisant un datapad, firent place à un écran noir. Shockwave avait beau taper à toute vitesse sur les touches, rien ne se produisait. Puis après un flash lumineux, les images se remirent à défiler à toute vitesse mais de manière décousue cette fois-ci.

-Hum...il semblerait qu'il soit impossible de voir ce qui se cache derrière ce vide. commenta Shockwave.

-Il est logique de penser que sa mémoire soit protégée afin de détourner toute tentative d'intrusion. intervint pour la première fois le troisième Decepticon éveillé.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comme une sorte de verrou, en somme ? demanda leur supérieur.

-Affirmatif. répondit le troisième.

-Soundwave a raison, mon Seigneur, si cette capacité n'était pas aussi rare, nous n'aurions aucun problème à extraire les données que nous souhaitons.

-Problème. Cela nous rajoute une difficulté supplémentaire. renchérit le maître espion.

-Pas tant que ça, finalement. fit pensivement Megatron.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

-C'est-à-dire, Seigneur Megatron ? demanda Shockwave, son unique optique rouge fixait sur lui.

-Disons, qu'avoir la possibilité de pouvoir utiliser couramment sa capacité est bien plus avantageuse que d'étudier son cerveau au scalpel, sans vouloir te vexer Shockwave, et détruire ses facultés mentales qui pourraient agir négativement sur sa particularité.

-Tout à fait mon Seigneur, vous avez raison. Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

Un sourire cruel étira les traits du Decepticon gris.

-J'ai une petite idée...

* * *

Quand il parvint à émerger enfin du sommeil, un terrible point de douleur au front lui fit froncer les sourcils et grimacer. Il ouvrit ses optiques mais dû les refermer, assaillit par la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce où il était endormit jusqu'à présent. Il gémit en retentant d'ouvrir ses optiques, plus doucement cette fois. Il se trouvait dans une chambre médicale. Une main vint caresser son front, là où il avait mal, lui faisant oublier un peu la douleur. Il tourna sa tête vers la personne a qui appartenait à la main. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'on déposait un baiser sur son front.

-Tu nous as fait peur, mon grand. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? s'enquit une voix masculine inquiète.

-Au front. Mais ça va passer.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Un souvenir agréable de lui étincelant lui traversa l'esprit. Il était assit sur les genoux de la personne à ses côtés et elle lui lisait un datapad, de sa voix grave et rassurante, pendant qu'il contemplait, l'air ébahit, les images qui complétaient le récit.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête à l'entraînement ! Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

Il lâcha un petit gloussement avant de lui répondre :

-Tu as d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que ton maladroit de fils, papa.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Justice, j'ai toujours du temps pour mon grand étincelant.

Celui qu'il qualifiait de père lui frotta affectueusement la tête.

-Au moins, tes aventures me changent de la routine.

Pour toute réponse, Justice lui tira la langue avant de se blottir contre lui. L'autre le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

-J'ai fais un drôle de rêve, papa.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien me le raconter ?

Il hocha la tête et prit l'une des mains de son père dans l'une des siennes.

-J'étais dans une arène, je crois, et y avait un mech face à moi. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé mais la seconde d'après, j'avais une épée entre les mains et l'autre était planté dessus. Je sais qu'en temps normal ça ne me choque pas mais là, j'avais comme un sentiment de...de...

Il chercha pendant un moment des mots adéquats pour exprimer son ressenti.

-D'horreur ? proposa son père.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, gêné d'exprimer ce genre de sentiment tout haut et surtout à son père.

-Ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve, mon grand.

Il se laissa dorloter encore un moment par son père avant qu'un tapotement à la porte, de la chambre médicale où ils se trouvaient, ne les sépare.

-Entrez. ordonna son père.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Seigneur Megatron. fit le nouveau.

-Ah, Soundwave, je t'attendais. Je dois te laisser Justice, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

-A ce soir, papa.

Il frotta de nouveau la tête du tricolore qui poussa un cri indigné. L'immense Decepticon en ricana et lui fit un rapide signe de la main avant de sortir, suivit de Soundwave. Justice se rallongea sur le lit, souriant, et il se perdit dans des souvenirs où un géant gris et deux étincelants s'amusaient, pris de grands fou rires infinis.

* * *

*VIP = utilisé dans le langage de militaire pour désigner des cibles prioritaires, généralement des civiles ou des agents à mettre à l'abris.

**Jusqu'à ce que tous ne fasse qu'un = phrase répété par les Transformers lors de la mort de l'un des leurs, c'est l'équivalent de notre repose en paix (je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est bien ce que dise les Transformers dans les BD ;) )

 **Héhéhé, alors, on s'attendait pas à ça, hein ? :D (petite pensée à ma lulu :3)**

 **Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Justice ? Et que lui arrivera-t-il par la suite ? :D**

 **Je vous laisse avec toutes ses interrogations, et sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;)**

 **PS : Je remercie tous ceux qui mettront une petite review ou un p'tit fav/follow, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à poursuivre ! ;)**


End file.
